


Different

by TheFoggyLondonView



Series: Happiness Takes Two [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Dipper Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bill doesn't understand positive attention, Bill will try to kick your ass, Clueless Bill Cipher, Dense Dipper Pines, Dipper has the patience of a saint, Happy Ending, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Older Dipper Pines, Omega Bill Cipher, Pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Bill Cipher is the most difficult, aggressive, and stubborn omega to ever set foot on campus. He picks fights, won't go easy on people, and can be downright mean. He refuses to be controlled, at even the most basic level, and Dipper is completely in love with him. It didn't start that way, Dipper just wanted to be friends since it looked like Bill didn't have any, but after working with Bill on a project for an entire semester things changed. Once Bill's guard was down enough for Dipper to get to know him the alpha fell hard and fast. He's never wanted anyone before but god does he want Bill. He's not sure how to handle suddenly feeling so protective and possessive of someone.Bill has never let anyone close before. Having someone he can depend on is new and he doesn't understand his feelings. Dipper makes him feel safe and cared about without being over bearing or controlling. Dipper never crosses his boundaries even when he's worried and always asks before getting in his space. He never get's mad at Bill or raises his voice no matter how aggressive Bill is towards him and never tries to control him. No alpha has ever been so kind to him. He knows he doesn't want a mate but he wants something and it involves Dipper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written A/B/O before
> 
> Goof, please tell me if I'm doing this right

Bill wasn’t your average omega. He was loud and feisty and, quite often, out right aggressive. If an alpha wanted an omega that was agreeable and obedient they best look elsewhere. Bill was not the omega for them.

In fact, Bill didn’t seem right for anyone, not that Bill seemed to care. He got along with no one and was quick to argue and fight. At this point, no one even tries anymore. The last alpha to make a move on him, thinking he could tame Bill, ended up in the hospital for a week.

Of course, there was no evidence that the “accident” was Bill’s fault. The only thing that can be proven to have been caused by Bill was the punch he threw to get away. However, everyone knew Bill was responsible. They just can’t _prove_ it.

He’s not considered worth it anymore to even the strongest most confident alphas.

Who wants to be around someone who just wants to fight?

Given all this, it was no surprise that when the history teacher, Professor Rowen, said they were working in pairs for the semester project every student in the class glanced at Bill. They held their breath and prayed to whatever god their caffeine addled brains could think of that they weren’t paired with him.

As the professor read off names, each paired called was almost insultingly relived they weren’t with Bill. Bill continued writing in his note book and tried not to care. He didn’t need them. He didn’t need anyone. 

Overbearing and stuck-up alphas, annoying and uninteresting betas, weak and submissive omegas… screw the lot of them.

Bill was paired last and the assignments were handed out then the class was dismissed. As students left several stopped long enough to tell the guy he was paired with good luck or that they felt bad for him.

Bill packed up and left the room once most everyone else had left. He didn’t like crowds.

“Hey wait!”

Bill ignored the call. He’ll do the project by himself and he didn’t need some- a hand was placed on his shoulder. It held on just tight enough to make it slightly more difficult to break away but not impossible.

“Where are you going we-”

Bill knocked the hand off his shoulder aggressively, even though there wasn’t a lick of resistance to warrant being so aggressive, and spun around to interrupt the other guy just as angrily as he’d knocked the hand away.

“Don’t touch me, you asshole! Don’t you ever put your hands on me! Why do alphas think they can just grab anyone anytime they please? Well guess what. If you try again you’ll lose that hand so just fuck off! Go the fuck away. I’ll do the project myself. I don’t need some stupid fucking alpha like you to help me! I don’t need anyone!”

Bill yelled at the alpha he got paired with. He was aggressive and angry and acting like this always made people decided it wasn’t worth it and back off. This time seemed to be the exception because when Bill stopped screaming he saw the alpha was, somehow, still there. 

He can’t remember the last time this hadn’t worked and he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Should he yell some more? This guy was making Bill nervous. He didn’t look angry at all. In fact, he didn’t even look remotely annoyed.

Did he read this guy wrong? He double checked his senses. Nope, he was an alpha. The calmest alpha Bill’s ever met but an Alpha all the same.

“Are you done?”  
The alpha asked without even a trace of irritation. Bill just stared at him for a moment.  
“Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you so calm?”  
“Oh, I’m Dipper Pines.” 

Dipper Pines was an anomaly of an alpha. His emotional control was incredible and barely anything could make him mad. He was so calm and so even tempered he was sometimes mistaken for a beta since they tend to be the calm ones.

He was tall but not exactly strong being pretty slim. He was very smart however having never made a grade below a B in his life. Good looking, quiet, and kind, he attracted the more sensitive crowds and to top it all off, he had the patience of a saint.

That’s why he was chosen to be Bill’s partner. If anyone could find a way to successfully work with the most aggressive and bad-tempered omega ever to attend that college, it would be him. If even Dipper Pines couldn’t make it work, no one else would be able to either.

“You’re Bill Cipher, right?”  
Bill’s mouth was dry so he just nodded. What the fuck was going on?

“I’m sorry for grabbing your shoulder without warning. You kept ignoring me and I couldn’t think of another way to make you stop. I’ll remember you don’t like being touched and look for different solutions from now on.”

Bill raised an eyebrow before finding his words again.  
“What kind of lab did you break out of?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You smell like an alpha but you’re so calm. I screamed in your face. Aren’t you even a little upset? Alpha always get pissed off and leave when I scream at them.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure you’ve got reasons for being mad but if you’re trying to get me upset you’re out of luck there. I don’t get angry. Not really anyway. There are better solutions to problems than screaming and violence.”

Bill took a step back.  
“Look _Dipper_. I don’t know what you’re trying to pull but it won’t work.”  
“Trying to pull?”  
Dipper was confused.  
“You can’t ‘tame’ me.”  
“Tame you?”  
Dipper was _very_ confused.

“I’m not here to be a challenge for you to beat. I can’t be conquered. I will not calm down. You can’t tell me what to do. You can’t make me listen to you. I won’t obey and of your stupid commands! If you’re looking for an omega find someone else! I’m not gonna be yours or anyone else’s mate so fuck off unless you want me to kick your ass!”

Dipper’s eyes widened a little and he held up his hands in defense.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is that what this is about? You’re afraid I’m gonna force myself on- no, I would never.”  
Dipper sounded so disgusted with that thought Bill almost believed him.

“Bill, please, trust me when I say I’m here to get my degree and that’s it. I don’t want to do anything to you. I just need to get an A on this project. So, can we please work together on this? Just tell me your boundaries and I’ll make sure not to cross any of them. You can have as much control over your space as you want.”

Bill studied Dipper with narrowed eyes. The alpha still didn’t sound angry or even irritated. He was calm. His voice was even. He was speaking at a normal volume. His body language was non-threatening. He didn’t move towards Bill or try to get in his space and he wasn’t trying to force Bill into agreement. 

Bill also really needed a good grade on this project.

“Fine. We’ll try to work together but you’re on thin ice.”  
Dipper smiled at that.  
“Thank you.”  
“Break my boundaries and I’ll make sure we both fail.”  
“Ok, I get it. Just let me know what they are, ok?”  
Dipper was still calm and not despite Bill’s aggression. Bill huffed but agreed.  
“Ok.”  
“Now, I have another class soon so can we hash out some times to meet up and work on the project?”

Dipper never snapped or became irritated despite the fact Bill was being difficult the entire time they worked things out. It doesn’t matter how nice Dipper is he won’t let his guard down. No one gets close to Bill Cipher. Especially not alphas. 

He’s not out of tricks yet though. He’ll find a way to run Dipper off like he has everyone else.

Bill was hesitant to exchange phone numbers but, even though they set proper meet up times, they needed a way to stay in contact. The only reason he gave into trading numbers was by Dipper agreeing to the conditions that Bill can delete his number from Dipper’s phone himself when the project is over and that Dipper tells no one he even has it.

Dipper agreed without argue and didn’t pry about the very specific terms of the agreement. Bill wasn’t going to explain his motives even if he had been questioned on them even though the answer was simply that Bill didn’t need anyone thinking he is even slightly interested in someone. 

Only by putting that last alpha in the hospital did his advisor quit insisting he’d be happier settled down with a mate than in college. She wasn’t the only one who’d said things like that, many people have his entire life, but she was the last to give up on him.

He knows all omegas are told stuff like that from older alphas, betas, and omegas who are still stuck in the old mindset that all omegas are happiest (and most useful) at home with a mate and family. Which, studies have shown, is not true. 

Sure, some might want the traditional role, but every omega Bill’s ever known has had wanted to do something with their life before they start thinking of having a family. Just because they’re generally weaker and more submissive than betas and alphas doesn’t mean they can’t still succeed.

Thankfully, it’s rare to find anyone who carries that mindset in his generation and all the older generations are capable of is aggressive suggestions and nagging. It’s still annoying as hell though and they were always extra insistent with Bill since he’s so aggressive.

Bill doesn’t even want a mate and families are dumb. He can take care of himself and doesn’t need some alpha overshadowing him and trying to tell him what to do. He doesn’t need anyone. He’s fine being… alone… forever. 

Yeah…

Their first meeting took place in a quiet corner of the campus library. Bill didn’t want to be seen “hanging out” with anyone. They didn’t get much done in the way of the project but Bill, rather aggressively, told Dipper his boundaries. 

It was a bit of a list. Dipper said he’d respect all of Bill’s boundaries so Bill hadn’t held back and had put down everything he wanted respected. If Dipper breaks his boundaries it just proves to Bill that he was right and all alphas are the same.

Dipper can’t get in his space. He needs to stay no closer than arms’ length. He’s not allowed to sit next to Bill, only across from him. He’s not allowed to touch Bill at all without permission which is something Bill doesn’t plan on giving.

He is to stay out of Bill’s personal life and Dipper is not allowed to try to make him calm down. Bill is going to be angry all the time and Dipper’s going to have to live with it. Trying to sooth him and make him less angry will back fire. 

Alphas have tried it before, thinking they could make him more submissive. It didn’t work. Some alpha he doesn’t know well if at all getting up in his space trying to calm him isn’t going to do anything positive. It just scared him which he had then covered up with more anger. A person can’t be soothed by something that scares them.

Bill doubts Dipper understood why he needed such a big bubble or was so particular about everything. Even Bill thinks demanding they only meet at the most secluded table in the library is probably kind of weird though it’s very important to him that they do.

Despite there being absolutely no way Dipper could understand why Bill needed all this, the alpha didn’t question him. Bill blew up on him anyway because he was prepared and ready for resistance and didn’t know how to handle his choices being respected flat out with no questions asked.

Dipper still didn’t get mad. He waited until Bill was done yelling and was calming down on his own, then continued the meeting. Despite the focus Dipper was trying to project, Bill’s lash outs took up most of that meeting.

Bill’s going to need to figure out how to respond to someone so unnaturally calm and accepting as Dipper before they’ll be able to get much done. He doesn’t know how to deal with people who he can’t provoke. 

His anger is his only defense. What’s he supposed to do with someone who’s immune to it?

It took 3 weeks with 2 sessions a week for Bill to give up. Dipper still hadn’t gotten upset with him and he didn’t know what to do. Dipper hadn’t crossed any of his ridiculously detailed boundaries either. He was always nice and always careful to stay in line like he promised.

Dipper was always non-threatening but Bill was consistently on edge now. His shield of anger is gone. It was of no use in this situation. Bill would hate to call his actions submissive. If anyone tried anything he’d still fight back. He wasn’t going to let anyone touch him, no way no how, but his usual over aggressiveness was gone.

“Are you ok?”  
Dipper asked. Bill put the open book in his hands more in front of his face.  
“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You’re being uncharacteristically quiet. You haven’t yelled at me even once in two sessions and, while I like getting things done, I’d hate to have done something to make you scared of me.”

“I’m not scared of you. You’re just weird. I can’t scare you away. I don’t like that.”  
Bill murmured.  
“Oh, you’re freaked out because I haven’t been upset with you for being overtly aggressive and picky about everything.”  
Bill didn’t reply and just looked at Dipper suspiciously over his book.  
“It’s extremely hard to make me upset. I know you tried really hard but I’m very even tempered. You’re not going to make me angry with you.”

“There’s always a line. All alphas are overbearing and entitled and become aggressive when they don’t get what they want. They don’t respect omega’s boundaries if those boundaries are in the way.”

Dipper looked passive.  
“That’s like saying all omegas are weak and submissive and their only desire is to find a mate and be a stay at home parent. We both know that isn’t true. It’s just stereotype.”  
“What you said, yeah, that’s a stereotype. I’m not stereotyping an entire class. I’m speaking from experience. I don’t trust alphas. Especially ones I can’t make leave me alone.”  
Dipper nodded.  
“I get it. Your anger is a defense mechanism.”  
Bill took the book away from in front of his face and glared at Dipper this time.  
“Can’t you mind your business instead of psychoanalyzing me like some kind of weirdo? What is wrong with you?!”  
Bill hated how Dipper smiled at that despite the outright aggression he put into his words.  
“There’s the aggression. That’s much better.”  
“What?!”

“I don’t like you just sitting there quietly like you’re afraid you’re about to be attacked. It feels wrong when you started out so fierce. If it takes being mean for you to feel comfortable be as mean as you want. I can take it.”

“Why are you so fucking friendly? Everyone hates me. Why don’t you?!”  
“Well, I don’t get anything from being mean but I get friends for being friendly. Do you really want everyone to hate you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Quit prying.”  
“Alright.”  
Bill slammed his book on the table and stood to seem more intimidating.

“Why do you so stubbornly insist on not crossing my boundaries and listening to what I say?! Why can’t you just disregard all of it like every other alpha already so I can be right that all alphas are the same?! Just break your word already so I don’t have to be on edge waiting for it to happen!”

Dipper seemed pleased he wasn’t sitting back quietly anymore which was not what Bill was going for.

“You’re waiting for something that’s not coming. I’m not an asshole. You have boundaries and they should always be respected by everyone. That means listening to what you say and not going into subjects you don’t want to talk about.”  
Dipper explained.  
“If you’re fear is rooted in the idea that I’m going to make a move on you your fear is unfounded. I’m not looking for a mate. Even if I was, I don’t know you well enough to even consider you as a candidate. Relationships don’t work without mutual want and respect. So, relax, I’m not gonna do anything to you.”

Bill stared at him a moment then slowly sat back down.  
“That’s some interesting views there.”  
“My sister ran head first into so many relationships I learned from her mistakes and gave myself rules to avoid unnecessary drama and complications.”  
“Huh. Ok. Let’s get back to work.”  
“Ok.”

Only later, after the session, did Bill realize that bastard alpha pulled an entire conversation out of him. Dipper made him talk and he did it so easily. He’s kind and genuine and disarming and Bill hates it. He hates it so much.

Over the course of the semester Bill slowly got less scared of Dipper. Pushing the guy away didn’t work and Dipper never responded negatively to Bill’s temper. He kept his word too and never crossed a line.

Bill’s would have preferred it if they just begrudgingly worked together, only tolerating each other for the project but not actually getting along while maybe fighting sometimes. That’s what he was used to. 

Instead everything was way too easy. Dipper was too nice and understanding.

It was so frustrating. No alpha can handle Bill’s aggression and difficult nature. Many have tried all have failed. It takes a special type of aggressive behavior and willingness to fight back to label you as not worth even going near to an entire school. 

Except for Dipper apparently.

It’s stupid. Why the fuck does Dipper have to handle everything so well? Why does he never fight back or get mad? No matter how unreasonable Bill is Dipper just rolls with it. Any conflict is light hearted and could hardly be considered a fight.

The only time Dipper ever pries is if Bill is really quiet. Bill is never quiet, so when he is it’s a clear sign something is wrong. Dipper isn’t allowed to comfort him, that’s one of Bill’s rules, so Dipper found a way around that and pulls him into a conversation until he’s revved up again.

He just talking to him like a normal person so no boundaries are broken.

The worst part is, the very very worst part is, Bill is comfortable around Dipper. He’s not on edge anymore. Dipper doesn’t set off a single warning anymore. He doesn’t make Bill feel like he needs to shield himself with excessive anger. 

Bill is, dare he say it, relaxed around Dipper. The have fun, lengthy, conversation during sessions and Dipper seems to like that Bill is so fierce about everything. Bill is intense, it’s who he is, and Dipper doesn’t seem to mind. 

Bill can pick out Dipper’s individual sent in a room now. He likes it and it makes him calmer because he knows Dipper respects him, his space, and his privacy. He won’t do anything Bill doesn’t want. Bill does have to defend himself and that’s a relief he didn’t know existed.

Dipper is safe.

Bill’s not going to tell anyone but, as of right now, Dipper’s ok in his book.

Dipper is happy Bill has relaxed. They have such great conversations now. He likes Bill’s fire. He’s perfect for dealing with it too. Most alphas probably couldn’t handle the aggression and would get mad the longer Bill remains loud and intense. 

Alphas like to be listened to and obeyed. Bill listens to and obeys no one. He is completely bullheaded, stubborn to a fault. Dipper is an alpha and he does prefer being listened to but his aggression levels are low to an almost concerning point. 

So, he had to find a way to make people listen to him that didn’t involve aggressive intimidation. He quickly found being nice and respecting people earned him points and trust quicker and negotiating or talking calmly fixed issues a lot better than being stupidly aggressive about them. 

There was a higher rate of everyone ending up happier in the end too. Now he’s got tons of friends because he’s nice and reasonable. Of course, he’s been called a player by other alphas (and some betas and omegas) who think his group is some kind of haram. 

It’s not, but alphas don’t tend to have large friend groups because of dominance issues. 

Dipper’s just too chill for that. Really, the only time he gets mad are if someone is hurting a person he cares about. He’ll readily defend those he cares for but he’s never lost his head or struck someone.

It took longer to get Bill to relax around him that it took really anyone else Dipper’s met. Bill doesn’t trust easy. Now though, Bill is relaxed, engaged in the conversation and project, and they’re getting work done. Dipper is pleased with his work.

He thinks maybe he and Bill could be considered friends. 

He had hoped so from the beginning since he likes making friend and Bill seemed like he could use one. Sure, Bill is the most difficult omega Dipper has ever met or even heard of but he’s interesting and passionate. Now that the guy is off his guard Dipper actually really likes him.

Dipper’s an alpha with weirdly low aggression. Bill’s an omega with weirdly high aggression. 

They’re both weird in the exact opposite ways. 

With any luck, Dipper will be best friends by the end of the semester.

\----

Dipper waited for Bill at their meeting point. He’d been there 10 minutes and hadn’t seen Bill at all yet. He was in class earlier so Dipper knows he’s not sick or anything. This was weird. Bill is very punctual. In fact, Bill’s usually here before Dipper is.

After it’d been 20 minutes Dipper decided to look for him. He’d texted Bill already but didn’t get a response. Bill texts back within 10 minutes every time when not asleep or in class and always has his phone. Not getting a reply is strange and worrying.

Dipper was worried. 

He cares about that omega. No one else might but he did god damn it.

First, he checked their normal library table and found it empty without a sign anyone had been there. He checked around the rest of the library and became increasingly concerned after not finding anything. Bill’s scent didn’t linger on anything either so he definitely hadn’t been there.

Dipper asked a few people if they’d seen Bill recently. He was prepared to inform them it was because they were partners for a project and they needed to work on it, as Bill requested Dipper not let others think they were spending time together for any other reason. 

In the end, he didn’t have to. Normally people would snidely ask why he was looking for _that_ omega but Dipper must have given off enough worried and concerned vibes that people didn’t question him on it. 

No one had seen him.

Dipper doesn’t really get angry or upset but he does get worried and right now it’s going from 1 to 100 real quick since he knows something is wrong. He’s paid very close attention to Bill and can tell immediately when something is wrong or he’s acting weird.

This? This is off the charts.

Bill is so specific and careful about everything he does that he’s not actually hard to read. Dipper’s the only one who’s bothered to get to know him or really pay attention to him at all though, so all the worry is on him.

Dipper is _stressed as fuck_.

The library didn’t give Dipper any clues so he’ll just go to the class Bill has before their sessions. He walked quickly through the hall of the library building. Bill’s class was in a different building so he’s trying to move quickly.

He tried to text Bill again, hoping maybe he’ll answer this time. He didn’t get an answer but a few seconds after he hit send the sound of a ringtone sounded. Dipper stopped and texted again. The sound came again and Dipper pinpointed where it was coming from.

Dipper went down a hall and kept texting to pinpoint the noise. He found the phone alone on the ground. Dipper felt like he might panic. Bill is never without his phone. The device smells like him but it’s tainted by fear.

If he finds Bill in any state other than him being alright and completely annoyed Dipper got overly worried, he may actually hunt down and destroy the person who cause him harm. After he soothed and cared for Bill, that is.

Dipper’s next class was in 10 minutes and it was the farthest thing on his mind. The only thing he could focus on was finding, protecting, and comforting Bill. He can usually keep his head better in these situations but this time he was working on pure instinct and everything else was shut out.

He just needed Bill to be ok. He just needed Bill to be ok. _He just needed Bill to be ok_.

Dipper continued down the hall. Now he could just follow the scent. Bill’s sent stood out, it always had, so Dipper didn’t have a hard time following it. He’d always smelled appealing but now it was tainted by fear. He didn’t like that.

Dipper caught the scent of other alphas and started moving faster. Bill is terrified of alphas. He won’t show his fear and he’ll fight them tooth and nail, but he’s still scared of them. Dipper’s probably the only alpha he’s been even a little relaxed around.

At the end of the trail, Dipper did find Bill. 

He also found two alphas that were trying to beat the living shit out of him. 

Bill had definitely put up a fight, the alphas were pretty scratched up, but as an omega Bill isn’t that strong. He can maybe fend one alpha off long enough to get away but two alphas are a bit much. Bill was hurt and pinned to the wall. He was still struggling but couldn’t do much besides brace himself for the next hit. 

Dipper saw Bill injured and scared and the next thing he knew he was punching the alpha that was about to swing at Bill.

The guy went down, more from surprise than Dipper having a lot of raw strength. It distracted the other alpha who let go of Bill enough for him to escape. Once free, Bill knew better than to stick around and took off down the hallway.

Alpha 1 and 2 turned to Dipper to maybe fight or at least yell at each other but changed their minds pretty quickly. Everyone knows Dipper never gets mad, but right now he was pissed off and it was terrifying. Dipper has never been so angry in his life.

“Sorry dude, we didn’t know that was your mate or whatever.”  
Alpha 1 tried. Dipper glared.  
“Get out and leave Bill the fuck alone or I will kill you.”

The fact Dipper managed to sound like he meant that without even raising his voice made the threat scarier and both alphas decided to get out of there. Dipper was in instinct driven rage and they aren’t prepared to deal with that.

When they were gone, Dipper’s objective switched back to finding Bill. He knew he wouldn’t be ok until he knew Bill was ok. If Bill will let him he’d love to hug the omega too, inhale his scent, make him feel better.

It wasn’t too hard to find Bill. He just had to follow the crying down the hall. Bill was in a corner hollow that would have made him unnoticeable if he wasn’t making noise. Dipper was too big to get in but maybe he could lure Bill out. He got on his knees to be level with Bill.

“Hey, Bill, are you ok?”  
Dipper’s voice was gentle. He needed Bill to be ok. He needed to make Bill ok.  
“Are- are they gone?”  
Bill asked through his tears.  
“Yeah, they’re gone. Can you come out? I want to make sure you’re ok. Also, here’s your phone.”  
Dipper said and slid the phone back to Bill who snatched it up and held it close.  
“I’ve never seen you mad before.”  
Bill murmured.  
“They were hurting you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
“Why?”  
“You’re important to me.”  
“Why would I be important to you? I’m aggressive and difficult and stubborn… No one likes that. It’d be praised if I was an alpha but I’m not. I’m me.”

Bill sounded so small and upset. He wouldn’t have made it out of that fight in one piece if Dipper hadn’t shown up so being scared and shaken is a logical response. Being trapped like that must have been terrifying. Dipper wants to make things better.

“You have fire and are passionate. You don’t like letting people push you around and stand up for yourself. I think that’s great. You’re very interesting and everyone who doesn’t like you is missing out on knowing such a cool person.”

Dipper meant every word but Bill just curled up more.  
“Bill, can I sit next to you?”

Dipper would have just done it but even if all he wants to do is hold that boy he knows that breaking Bill’s boundaries isn’t going to help anything. He’ll never get to cuddle Bill like he desperately wants to if he breaks the trust they’ve built up.

Bill looked at him for a moment then nodded. Dipper sat against the wall an arm’s length from Bill as the boundaries say he should be. It was quiet for a while and Dipper just guarded Bill’s hiding spot protectively from where he was seated. 

If anyone came close he’d make them leave. Bill is very upset right now and Dipper’s not letting anyone near Bill while he’s still feeling so scared and venerable. Luckily for everyone, no one ever came down this hall, so Dipper didn’t need to get super protective.

When Bill seemed to have stopped crying for the most part, Dipper held his hand out just far enough for Bill to take it if he wanted. Bill’s eyes shifted from the hand to Dipper and back, unsure of what Dipper wanted from him.

“I know you said no soothing so if you don’t want me to I’ll drop it and won’t do anything but, if you do want comfort, I’m here for you. I promise I’m not trying to break your boundaries, I’ll respect whatever choices you want to make, I just figured it wouldn’t hurt to offer.”

“Why?”  
“What you just went through was terrifying and, as your friend, I don’t want you to have to deal with that alone. I care about you.”  
“We- we’re friends?”  
“I would hope so. I’ve been in a panic since you didn’t show up to our session or answer my texts.”  
“Why would you panic over that?”  
“You are the most punctual person I’ve ever met, you’re even timely with your texts, and you’re so specific and deliberate about everything you do. I knew something was wrong immediately.”  
“You pay that much attention to me?”  
“Of course I do. I like you. As a friend, I mean.”  
“Do you freak out like that over all your friends?”  
Dipper thought a moment.

“I don’t… I mean sure, I worry a lot but… I don’t think it’s ever been this bad. I’ve never been mad enough to punch someone before. I just wanted to protect you. I could only think about protecting you. Everything except finding and protecting you kind of stopped mattering there for a while.”

Dipper said. Bill glanced away.  
“I don’t need an alpha protecting me from every little thing.”

“Of course, you don’t. You’re strong and independent and can handle yourself. I respect that and I like who you are. I don’t want to change you I just want to help you when you need it. So, I’m not going to follow you around or coddle you. I want to be your friend not your guard. It’s just, everyone needs support sometimes. That could mean protecting or just someone to talk to when you’re feeling bad, someone to give you a hug when you need one. You’re all alone but you don’t have to be.” 

Bill was so close and smelled so good Dipper was losing his train of thought. Where was he going with this?

Dipper was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of Bill taking his hand.

“You’re not my alpha but… just this once I think it’d be ok for you to provide comfort.”  
Bill scooted out of his hiding hollow and up against Dipper’s side, letting Dipper’s arm rest around him. He really needed a hug and trusted Dipper to provide that without being weird about it. The alpha always respects his boundaries.

“If you tell anyone about this, though, I will personally come and tear out your throat.”  
Dipper smiled at that.  
“There’s the Bill I know.”  
“You’re weird for liking the fact that I’m awful.”  
“You’re not awful. You’re feisty. I like that.”  
“Weirdo.”

Dipper tightened his arm around Bill and rested his head on Bill’s fluffy blond hair. This is probably the closest he’ll get to cuddling but he’ll take what he can get. This is a big act of trust of Bill’s part and he won’t ruin that. 

In this position, Bill’s scent was really strong and it made him absurdly happy, especially since he could tell this was making Bill happy too. The omega was very relaxed under Dipper’s arm and seemed to feel safe with Dipper.

He doesn’t know why but Bill always smells like a fire, a sweet-smelling fire but fire all the same. Omegas usually smell like soft things like vanilla or cinnamon so it’s a bit weird but it fits Bill’s personality and Dipper loves it. He wants to burry himself in it. It’s so unusual and perfect.

So, maybe Dipper did start purring a little. No one’s around. Who’s gonna know? Having Bill up against him under his arm just pleased his inner alpha. Bill’s always been so appealing, finally having him up against him like this is amazing. Dipper hadn’t known how much he’d wanted Bill close like this until now.

“We can’t be seen together at school anymore.”  
Bill said after a long time of just sitting there, listening to Dipper’s oddly soothing purr. His statement made Dipper stop and sit up a little.  
“What do you mean?”

“After you saving me? Dipper, the rumors are going to be wild. Those alphas that attacked me are probably telling every single person they see we’re mates and if we are seen on campus together everyone will take that as confirmation.”  
Bill explained.  
“I can’t go back to people telling me to just get a mate and give up school. I can’t let people think I’ve been won or tamed or whatever. That I’m so weak even I succumbed to my biology and have become some alpha’s submissive omega like everyone seems to think I should be. I’ve worked so hard to get everyone off my back this could ruin all my hard work.”

Bill was upset again so Dipper started petting his hair soothingly, running his fingers through it in a gentle pattern, without really thinking about it. All he knew was Bill was upset and he needed to make him feel better.

“I see how this will be a problem but we’ve still got a project to finish.”  
“Yeah…”  
“You want to meet outside of school then?”  
“I’m not going to your house.”  
“I’m not asking you too. I was thinking the public library or this one café I know has really good Wi-Fi and even better donuts.”  
Bill licked his lips at the mention of food.  
“So, the café then?”  
“What?”  
“I saw you lick your lips when I said donuts.”  
“I like sweets. Fuck off.”  
Bill snapped. Dipper laughed a little.  
“I’ll buy you as many as you want.”  
“You don’t have to take care of me like some adoring mate who wants to smother me in affection and food.”  
“I don’t think I have to be your mate to want to smother you in affection and food.”  
“Excuse me?” 

“You’re thin as a twig and considering it sounds like I’m your first friend, you probably don’t get any type of affection ever. You need a lot of both. It doesn’t have to be romantic but you’ll probably be happier if you get a hug now and then. Only when you want one of course.”

Omegas are supposed to do best when they get lots of love, attention, and affection from the people they’re close to. They like being cared about. Bill will always be a fighter but he’d probably be in a consistently better mood if received a bit of TLC now and then.

Dipper’s just the alpha for the job too. He’d love to spend all day with Bill just paying attention to him. Plus, Dipper is the only person who seems to like Bill at all. So, Bill doesn’t really have a lot of other options in this area.

“I don’t like being near people.”  
“Really? Because you’re sure snuggled up to me right now, cuddled up right under my arm.”  
“Oh, shut it.”  
“You’re so crabby.”  
Dipper purred.  
“Don’t say that so affectionately. It’s weird.”  
Bill complained.  
“Sorry, I just know if you’re ready to argue you’re definitely starting to feel better. You’re spitfire and I’d like to keep you that way.”  
“You’re a dumb alpha.”  
“And you’re a cute omega.”  
“Blasphemy! I’m fierce not cute.”  
“You can be both.”

Dipper said and Bill groaned in mostly fake annoyance. It was just fun jabs at each other. They were… friends. Bill isn’t sure when the last time he had a friend was but, yeah, Dipper was his friend. Dipper’s the only one who seems to like him after all.

“I think you missed class.”  
“I did but you’re safe and that’s more important than missing one class.”  
“Well if you really want to be my knight in shining armor today you can walk me to my car.”  
“Don’t feel safe going alone yet?”  
“Shut up and walk me, dumb ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapters aren't quite this long.


	2. Chapter 2

"How many donuts do you want? I saw you staring."  
Dipper asked, amused. They'd set up shop in that café Dipper mentioned and Bill had been looking at the sweets counter since he got there.  
"I want three and an orange bubble tea."

Bill said. He was still loud and fierce but he was much more agreeable when he wasn't in an environment that required his complete aggression. No one in this café cared about him so he can relax a bit.

"Any particular flavors?"  
"Nope just get me cake."  
"Alright, I'll be back."

Dipper left the table and went to get Bill food. After a short wait Dipper got the treats, he got Bill four donuts instead of three, and brought them back to the table. Bill's thank you was muffled behind the jelly filled donut he had immediately shoved in his mouth.

Dipper rolled his eyes. Bill's fucking adorable. While the omega initially objected to being "smothered in affection and food" he'd yet to object to being bought food and wasn't as opposed to a little attention now and then (at least from someone he trusts) as he'd like to make people think. 

Dipper, of course, always gets permission before getting in Bill's space for any reason. The attention he gives Bill is really just paying attention to him. The omega still doesn't like being touched by anyone and needs space but if he needs a hug Bill is ok with asking Dipper for one.

Dipper thinks the problem that causes Bill to be so anti-social is the school environment where he has to be aggressive and unapproachable for his own safety and convenience. Bill doesn't have to defend himself constantly in a café but it probably also helps that Bill trusts Dipper. If he didn't he'd definitely still be on edge. 

It kind of sucks Dipper can't be friends with Bill on campus but he understands Bill's perspective. He's worked hard to prove he's independent and doesn't need to be taken care of. Dipper would hate to ruin all his hard work.

"Do you not eat regularly or is being hungry all the time an omega thing?"  
"Rumph koff."  
Bill said while biting into another donut.  
"Yes, yes, fuck off, I know."

Dipper mused, watching Bill take a long sip of his bubble tea. Adorable. Even though it's been a while since the incident, people are still asking him if he's with Bill. People don't understand why Dipper would go for Bill of all people or how he even won Bill over.

It honestly wasn't as hard as people seem to think it was. Bill just needs to be treated and handled a certain way and that way wasn't hard to find out. Bill told Dipper up front exactly how he wanted to be treated and what not to do. All Dipper had to do was listen to what he said.

"You're purring again."

Bill said. He doesn't have any experience with alphas that aren't pissed off so he just assumes purring is a common thing when they're happy like it is with omegas. At this point Bill is used to it happening, Dipper does it a lot around him, but he enjoys pointing it out because Dipper gets embarrassed about it. 

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to- I mean I wasn't paying attention and-"

Bill burst out laughing, interrupting Dipper's stuttering excuses. Dipper's face heated in embarrassment and definitely not because Bill was so cute when he was happy. He certainly didn't get a rush of feel good hormones from being able to make ~~his omega~~ Bill laugh. 

Definitely not.

"Shut up, kid. You purr all the fucking time for, like, no reason what so ever. Just accept you're weird and get over it."  
Bill said and Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"But if I get over it, how will you embarrass me by pointing it out every time it happens?"  
"True, true."

Dipper almost started purring again when he spotted the smile on Bill's face. Those are still rare but becoming more frequent. It's the most beautiful smile Dipper has ever seen, and he is way too proud he can make Bill smile and is probably the only one who can.

"Oh my gosh! Billy is that you?"  
Bill froze right before he was embraced by a girl with hot pink hair. Dipper clenched his fists. The girl was a beta, not necessarily a threat, but he still felt protective and was ready to protect if necessary.  
"Oh, Billy, it's been forever!"  
"Jesus Christ, Ronny, get the fuck off me!"  
Bill pushed the beta off of him without much trouble.  
"It hasn't been forever. You checked up on me three weeks ago."  
"Three weeks is a long time to go without seeing my little brother though!"  
"It's not long enough."  
Dipper cleared his throat awkwardly. Bill paled as the beta's eyes fell on Dipper and quickly identified him as a threat.  
"You're an alpha. What are you doing with my brother?!"  
Bill latched on to her to try and hold her back though he wasn't exactly strong enough for that.   
"Fuck, he's my partner for my history project. Calm your tits. He's cool. He bought me donuts. He's cool."  
She backed down a bit a Bill's insisting, instead turning her suspicions on Bill.  
"Since when is my little William J Cipher ok with being around alphas?"  
Bill groaned in annoyance, glaring at her.  
"Don't call me William you dick head!"  
Bill snapped and his sister rolled her eyes. 

"But to answer your question, this alpha respects me and my space and never gets upset because I'm an aggressive and difficult. He's earned my trust and friendship now fuck off. We're trying to work."

Bill continued to glare at her until she decided he was telling the truth and fully backed down.  
"Fine, I believe you. Not that you'd defend anyone from catching these hands if they weren't something special."  
"Good."  
"Um, hate to break all this up but what the heck is going on?"  
Dipper asked. He was very confused. Bill let out a huff and sat fully back in his seat.  
"Dipper, this is Pyronica, she's my older sister."  
"I stop by to make sure he's not dead."  
"Shut up! I'm talking for you!"  
"Fine. Fine."  
Dipper waved awkwardly.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Dipper."  
"I'm glad Billy's made a friend finally."  
Pyronica stepped over to Dipper's side of the table, which was easy because she's quite tall, and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, easily lifting him out of his chair a little bit.  
"But if you hurt my brother or make him cry I will power slam you into next month and make you regret the day you were born."  
Dipper put his hands up in defense.

"I don't want to do anything bad to Bill or anything he doesn't want me to in general. I respect all his boundaries and I personally like who he is as a person, Bullheaded-ness and all, and don't want to change him. It took a long time for him to trust me and I'm not going to do anything to ruin that."

Pyronica eyed him for a moment then let him go.  
"Alright. You care about my baby bro then?"  
"Very much. I want him to be happy and safe. That's it."  
"Alright then you're in the clear."  
Bill let out an audible sigh in relief. No smack down today. Dipper thought that would be it but Pyronica leaned down to whisper to him too low for Bill to hear.  
"Also, since it seems your good to him, if you want to be Bill's alpha you got to feed him any chance you get. He doesn't eat enough and food is the quickest way to his heart."  
Dipper stared at her, mouth slightly open, as she went back to Bill.   
"I gotta go, Billy. You be good now, and eat more, you're all skin and bones."  
She ruffled Bills hair firmly until it was a bigger mess than usual then left. Bill looked at Dipper.  
"What did she whisper to you?"  
"Um, she said I should buy you more donuts."  
"I agree with her. You should buy me more donuts."

Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes, getting up to get Bill more food. Bill watched him go and smiled. He kicked his legs under the table like a child. He was happy. Dipper passed the Pyronica test. That's a very important test.

Bill's very happy it turned out well. Dipper is really important to him. It's easy to be around him and, while that was very frustrating when he was trying to push Dipper away, now that he wants Dipper around it's a really nice change of pace.

It's relaxing to be around Dipper. He smells really nice too. That day Dipper rescued him and he sat with him like that Bill had smelled like Dipper the rest of the day. He smelled like an alpha but he didn't freak out. It was comforting because Dipper was comforting.

Back then, Dipper's need to protect and sooth him had been extremely obvious but he still waited and asked permission before he got closer. He knew Bill's rules and didn't want to break them, instead letting Bill decide what happens even though Dipper had clearly just wanted to gather him up and hold him. 

Dipper's the best and he does everything right.

"Here you go, Bill."  
Dipper said as he returned, setting a bunch of donuts and another bubble tea in front of Bill before sitting back down on his side of the table.  
"Are we going to have to find a different café now that your sister knows we come here?"

"No, she doesn't live around here. She just comes by to check on me every few weeks because she thinks I'm gonna die or something. I'm not gonna die. I live in a building with 50 other omegas. I couldn't escape care if I tried and I _have_ tried. She was probably in town to meet up with me later and stopped in for a donut then she saw me and decided to just do the check up now"

"Ah, ok."  
"I'm glad she decided she approves of you."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hm. She teaches athletic training and can out bench press every alpha who's challenged her. She could snap you clean in half like a twig if she felt it necessary."  
"Glad I passed inspection too then."

Bill shoved a jelly donut in his mouth and they got back to work.

-

Dipper lay on his sofa at his house flipping through TV channels. He's spent enough money to cringe at on donuts and bubble tea over the past weeks working at that café with Bill. That omega is a bottomless pit when it comes to food.

Oh, but he's so happy when Dipper buys him some. Bill loves food. Pyronica may have been right about food being the way to Bill's heart. Speaking of Pyronica, Dipper's not sure why she thinks he's trying to be Bill's alpha.

He wants to be Bill's _friend_. Not Bill's _alpha_. 

Bill doesn't even want an alpha. He knows Bill doesn't and he's not trying to change that.

The door slammed open without warning and Dipper fell off the couch in surprise.

"Bro-bro- Wait. Why are you on the floor?"  
Dipper sent an annoyed look at his sister who, in typical Mabel fashion, didn't bother calling before breaking into his home.  
"Nice to see you too, Mabel."  
Mabel helped her brother up and back on the couch and sat next to him.   
"Isn't it a little late in the day for PJ pants Dip Dop?"

"I can wear PJs in my own home Mabel. Also, if I'm in PJs I'm not causing an outfit to get dirty so I don't have to do as much laundry because I didn't have the budget for more laundry detergent."

"What happened to your budget?"  
"I spent it all on donuts and bubble tea."  
"You don't like bubble tea."  
"I do not."  
"You don't eat donuts that much."  
"I don't."  
"Why did you spend so much money on that stuff then?"  
"Bill's stomach is a bottomless pit but he gets so happy when I buy him donuts and bubble tea I keep doing it."  
Mabel was peering at Dipper, seeming very interested.  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bill? As in that omega you said yelled at you for three weeks straight? That you haven't mentioned in forever even though you were initially so determined to be friends with him? That Bill?"

"Yeah?"  
"And you're buying him food?"

"I am, he's too thin. He needs to eat more and put on some weight before a stiff breeze comes along and knocks him over. So yes, I buy him food and it makes him happy so I buy him more food. The donuts at the café we go to are really good."

"Why are you in a café? Didn't you meet up to do your project at school?"  
"He got beat up and I rescued him so we meet outside of school now so people don't have evidence to the rumors that we're mates. Because we aren't."  
"You rescued him? I assume with your reasonableness and even temper."

"I immediately punched one of the alphas trying to beat Bill up in the face and threatened to kill them if they messed with Bill again then when to find him so I could make sure he's ok and help him feel better. I missed a class but he's safe now so it's ok."

"You actually punched a guy and threatened them instead of seeking a peaceful solution?"  
"I couldn't think of anything but protecting my omega and then making him feel better."  
Mabel grinned widely. Dipper didn't seem to realize he called Bill his omega.  
"Does he smell good?"  
"He smells wonderful like a wood fire, burning cedar. It's really rich and unique. I want to be able to smell it forever."   
Mabel made an excited high-pitched noise.   
"OMG! You like him!"  
"We're friends."  
"Nuh-uh. You want to be his alpha. You want that omega all to yourself to love and protect and please."  
"Mabel." 

"You totally do! You're basically a pacifist but you punched a guy for him because you were feeling so protective of him you couldn't think of anything else _and_ you're so concerned about him not eating enough you're doing feeding behavior. You want to take care of him."

"Mabel please. I _only_ want to be friends with him."  
"Fine, I'll prove it. Forget about what Bill wants for a sec and tell me how _you_ would feel about it if he got in a relationship with another alpha that's not you?"  
"Not happening, he's _mine_."

Dipper paused. He didn't even think he just said that. It was an automatic response. The thought of anyone else having Bill gave him such a rush of possessiveness and now he feels like he needs to hug Bill and make sure he doesn't smell like someone else.

Mabel watched, amused, as realization dawned on her incredibly dense brother.

"Shit."  
"Told you."  
"This isn't good."  
"Oh, don't be like that. I think it's fitting you picked the most difficult omega out there. Just let yourself be happy. Get that boy. I'm thinking presents and movie nights and-"

"No, Mabel, you don't understand. This is bad. Bill's terrified of alphas. He's made everyone in at school hate him to protect himself from them. I had to assure him so many times I won't make a move on him. He doesn't want a mate. He just wants a friend. He'll be so betrayed if he finds out I want him to be mine."

Mabel frowned.  
"Oh."  
"I mean this explains why I purr so much around him."  
" _You_ purred? Wow, you've really got it bad."  
"Why'd you have to tell me? We have another couple weeks of sessions to finish our project and I was gonna ask him to study for finals with me."  
"It'll be fine. Just ask a friend to come too. That'll keep you in line."  
"I guess."  
"Do wear something besides Fight Fighter PJ pants though."  
"If you want me to wear something else buy me laundry soap."  
"Fine. I'll get you some laundry Sause."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seemed short it's because the first chapter was 15 pages long and this one was 7.
> 
> That's 6,503 words in chapter 1 compared to 2,736 words in this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and Bill were in the café finishing up the last part of their project. Bill had moved from sitting across from him to sitting next to him. He's so comfortable with Dipper he doesn't require the alpha to stay in direct sight at all times anymore.

Sitting next to Dipper had its benefits as well. He could see what Dipper was typing for one, the closer they were the safer he felt as well. Also, though he'd never admit it, he really likes the way Dipper smells and the scent rubs off on him a little when Bill sits close to the alpha.

Dipper randomly gives him head scratches sometimes too and is very gentle about it and Bill likes that. He's never had a lot of affection in his life since he doesn't like it unless it's on his time which is a concept only Dipper seems able to grasp. Pyronica tries but even she goes for it without asking and is always way too rough. Despite all Bill's fight he doesn't like rough treatment. 

That's why Dipper's perfect. He's always soft with Bill but at the same time he's respectful and doesn't treat him like he can't handle himself. Bill is independent and Dipper's not looking to change that. 

Bill's not had an easy (or especially safe) life but, right now, he's happy.

"Are you almost done?"  
Bill asked around the last of his donut. Yes, Dipper was still diligently buying him food even though it made his wallet cry.  
"Almost. Then you can correct it and then we can finally get out of here."  
"Yeah. Hey pine tree, you're good at math, right?"

Bill had nicknamed Dipper that because he claims the alpha is "pine scented" and because Dipper wore a hat with a pine tree on it one time and Bill made fun of it the entire session. Who knew there were so many tree puns.

Dipper thinks the nickname is cute even though getting it meant being made fun of for several hours.

"I am."  
"Can you help me study for my finals? I'll correct all your essays for you so you won't turn in something that looks like a 3rd grader did it."  
"How could I possibly refuse after you telling me how much I suck."  
Dipper teased.  
" _Pine tree_ you're being a little bitch. Come on, help me study."  
"Ok, ok, I was going to ask if you wanted to join my study group anyway. No need to get whiney."  
"I'm not whiney."  
Bill whined.  
" _Sure_ you're not. So, do you want to come study with my group?"  
"Your group?"

"Yeah. Just me and a couple friends. No alphas besides me, so you don't have to worry about that. This time it's just two betas and an omega, one of which might not show up. We hang at my place all weekend, eat food, finish projects, and cram for tests. It's pretty chill. People come and go. You can sit as close to me as you want but my friends are nice. I promise they'll respect your boundaries."

Bill bit his lip and considered his options. He'd do better if he had help studying but he was unsure about being around other people. Dipper will make sure he's protected and treated respectfully, so he might as well.

"Ok, but I want to sit next to you."  
"Alright."  
"I probably won't sleep over."  
Bill will have to be careful not to fall asleep.  
"That's fine."  
Dipper agreed.   
"Like I said, people come and go. Not everyone will be there the whole time."  
"I want there to be cupcakes. Chocolate cupcakes."  
Bill said and Dipper smiled.  
"I'll make sure to buy some. Any other criteria?"  
"I will tell you if I think of some."  
"You do that."

-

Bill had packed what he needed then driven to Dipper's house. He had tried to be early but there was a truck parked there already. Dipper said Bill could have the drive way and parked there. He sat there a minute to catch his nerves. God, why was he so nervous?

Inside, Dipper lightly smacked Wendy's hand away from the 12-pack of cupcakes again.

"No. Not for you."  
"Dude, let up, there's 12 of them and another 12-pack in the kitchen."  
"No."   
"Why'd you buy them if we can't eat them?"

There was a knock on the door and Dipper got up to answer it after giving Wendy a warning look. Bill was there on the other side with his bag looking a bit spooked but soon relaxed when he saw Dipper.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up."  
Dipper greeted, clearly pleased Bill was there.  
"Nice PJ pants, loser."  
Bill said with his usual attitude while Dipper radiated how pleased he was Bill was here and being his usual self.  
"Am I late?"  
"No you're fine. We just got the food out. I remembered the cupcakes."  
"Good. If you had forgotten I would have had to give you a bad Yelp review. Dipper's studying party, there were no cupcakes, one star."  
"Harsh."

Dipper let Bill in and led him over to where they were all sitting on the floor. Bill sat next to Dipper and Dipper handed the entire unopened pack of cupcakes to him. Bill placed it next to him, took one out, and proceeded to eat almost half of it in one bite.

"Verdict?"

Dipper asked, and Bill gave him a thumbs up because his mouth was full. Wendy was giving Dipper an "are you serious" look having realized all the cupcakes were meant for Bill and only Bill. Dipper ignored her.

"Ok, so, Bill that's Wendy and that's Soos, they're betas, and Candy, an omega, may stop by at some point as well but don't count on it."  
Bill nodded, still eating.  
"Ok, guys, this is my friend Bill. Just let him have his space and treat him like an equal and all that and we should be good. Just fair warning though, he's a bit mean and likes to argue."  
"Oh, I'm mean now?"  
Bill asked, jokingly.  
"Yes."  
Dipper replied, and Bill rolled his eyes.  
"You're still butt hurt I made you re-write three paragraphs of our history project, aren't you?"  
"It was fine as is."

"It was not. I am an English major pine tree. I have _standards_ and you don't seem to know the difference between T-O which you use when you go somewhere, T-O-O which means also, and T-W-O which is the number. Don't even get me _started_ on the other homophones."

Dipper made a disgruntled noise which in no way made Bill look any less annoyed with him. Bill was clearly not going to back down and was ready to fight anyone, even an alpha. Now, Dipper was a rather peaceful alpha but it's doubtful it'd make a difference if he wasn't. 

They clearly got along quite well.

"Hey Bill, if you're that good at English can you correct my essay? How well I do decides my grade."

Wendy asked. Bill may be mean, but if he's Dipper's friend she's willing to give him a chance, especially if doing so raises her grade. Dipper seemed thankful she's trying. Bill finished his second cupcake then wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Is it printed out or on a laptop?"  
"Both."  
"Hand over the printed version and I'll go over it. Fair warning though, I won't go easy on you."  
"Annihilate it if you need to, just make it good."  
"If you listen to me, you will get an A."

Wendy handed Bill her essay and Bill took out a red pen and something to write on, getting straight to work. It hurt Wendy's ego a bit how Bill started marking things almost immediately but sucked it up because she needed the grade.

Bill spent 30 minutes on Wendy's essay. He mumbled complaints to himself over it the whole time, going over it several times and at one point pulling out a highlighter before handing it back to Wendy completely covered in marks.

"Damn."  
Wendy said, looking at all the red while Bill clicked his pen closed and put the cap on his highlighter.  
"Why is paragraph 2 and 4 marked out?"  
"You need to re-write them."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, they're horrid. I'm embarrassed for you. Oh, and FYI, you can't use Wikipedia its self as a source. There are sources at the bottom of the wiki article you can use instead."  
"Ok. I better start correcting this then."  
Wendy said.  
"Write down your new paragraphs so I can make sure they aren't as terrible as your first sorry attempts."  
Bill replied off-handedly.  
"Yeah ok. You really don't go easy on people."  
"Nope. On the bright side, at least you're better at homophones than pine tree."  
At that clear jab at Dipper, said alpha sent Bill an obviously fake irritated look.   
"Are you ever going to let that go?"  
"Nope. You're 23. Not knowing the difference by now is worthy of ridicule."  
Dipper huffed rolled his eyes.  
"English majors."  
Bill copied him, giving an identical huff and eye roll.  
"Science majors."

Bill's main job in the group ended up being correcting any writing the other three did. Wendy had her essay, Dipper had to write a mock grant paper, and Soos wrote like he talked and you can't use "dude" in an academic paper.

Of course, Bill was hard on all of them. Any of them getting a less than a perfect grade after he corrected them on every detail is like an attack on his abilities and self. He doesn't make mistakes when it comes to writing.

He was mean but he got the job done.

Of course, things would be different if Dipper wasn't there. Right now, Dipper was next to him and he felt safe. The betas would behave with Dipper around and Bill didn't feel on edge or like he had to be overly aggressive to keep himself protected. That meant, instead of picking fights, Bill was just being a sassy jerk as usual. 

Dipper was having a harder time than Bill. He was about ready to pull the omega into his lap where he could keep Bill safe and cuddle him protectively the rest of the day. He knew Bill would be mad at him if he did, so he wasn't going to, but he still wanted to.

It was just, Bill was right there next to him, not quite close enough to put his arm around but he could still smell him. He tried not to show it but it was driving him nuts. He needed to be closer or put an arm around Bill or _something_ before he goes insane.

Despite his best efforts, Dipper was still being extremely obvious about what he wanted. Even Soos had noticed while he had been there though he left around 2. Bill, however, had never been around nice alphas or ones who aren't angry at him because he's aggressive and difficult so he can't read Dipper as clearly as the others can.

Bill can identify negative emotions and reactions easily while only knowing the basics of positive ones. Dipper's so nice and understanding though, it's safe to make a few slip ups while he's learning.

He _can_ tell that the alpha clearly likes him a lot and is very attached though. It doesn't scare him because he trusts Dipper. If it were anyone else the affectionate interest and care would be a red flag that someone is getting too close, trying to trick him into giving up control. Dipper, however, works very hard to let Bill keep his control.

He's kind of just rolling with things at this point.

Bill eventually left the room to use the bathroom and Wendy waited until he was out of earshot to address Dipper.

"You doing ok there, Dipper?"  
"Of course. Why?"  
"Dude, I know you think you're subtle but you really aren't. It's obvious you're dying every second Bill isn't in your arms where you can hold and protect him."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You've got it bad don't you?"  
"No I- I mean he- you got the wrong idea I-"  
Wendy shot him a look and Dipper gave a defeated sighed.  
"Yeah… don't tell him."

Wendy gave him a sympathetic look and made a zip-lock motion over her mouth. When it sounded like Bill was coming back Wendy moved some things around real quick so Dipper didn't have time to move it back.

The result was Bill's spot now had stuff in it and, having started getting tired, Bill just sat in the next available spot instead of moving things. That spot being directly next to Dipper making him close enough for Dipper to hold, cuddle, and protect like he's been dying too since Bill got here.

Wendy subtly motioned to Bill, who was about falling asleep, as if to tell Dipper "he's right there take what's yours already". Dipper shot Wendy a look but it was cut short by Bill leaning against him. Dipper put his arm around Bill then. Wendy winked at Dipper then stretched in an exaggerated manner.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you guys later."  
"Wendy wait, please don't-"  
"Have fun 'studying' without me."

She put air quotes around "studying" and gathered all her things and quickly left Dipper's house. Dipper heard her truck drive away. Now it was just Dipper and a very sleepy, very cute, Bill left in the house. Alone. 

Bill is clearly too tired to drive home considering he had immediately started dozing on Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper is so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mm… Pine tree?"  
Dipper looked down at Bill.  
"Yeah?"  
Dipper spoke softly.  
"Did Red just leave?"  
"She did, about 10 minutes ago."  
Dipper had just been quietly petting Bill since then.  
"Must of fallen asleep. Sorry."  
"It's ok."

Dipper rested his head on Bill's. He still smelled so good. Dipper couldn't help it, he started purring. Bill relaxed even more to the sound and vibrations and Dipper felt a great deal of pride that he makes his omega relax so easily.

"I love you."  
Dipper whispered.   
"Huh?"   
Bill sleepily responded after a few minutes.  
"Nothing Bill."  
"M'kay."  
"Do you want to go to the spare room and sleep?"

Dipper inner alpha wasn't happy with the thought of ending the cuddle he's been waiting for _all fucking day_ quite so soon but Dipper already told Bill he loved him and he doesn't want to do anything even more stupid than that. 

Luckily, Bill was far too sleepy to register what he had said, but Dipper doubts he'd be quite so lucky with his next mistake.

"No."  
"No? Where do you want to sleep then? You're much too tired to drive home."   
"You smell good. Can I sleep on you?"

Dipper took his head off Bill's as his face heated up. If his sister were here she'd probably laugh and compare him to a tomato. Did Bill have any idea what he was saying? Probably not. Was it affecting Dipper anyway? Hell yes it was.

"Uh…"

Dipper wanted to say yes, hell yes, absolutely yes. He wanted Bill in his lap or, better yet, in his bed where he could hold and snuggle and scent him. He wanted to protect Bill and mix their scents. He wanted everyone to know Bill is _his_. Bill's _taken_. Bill's _protected_. 

_Bill Cipher belongs to Dipper Pines and everyone else needs to back the fuck off._

Dipper's never wanted to claim someone before but god does he want Bill. He never realized just how strong that urge could be. This difficult, argumentative, stubborn, omega is the most adorable, funny, endearing, challenge of a person Dipper's ever encountered.

Bill isn't afraid to tell him what to do or to call him out on his bullshit. He sets his own rules and won't just sit and go along with things if he doesn't want to. He'll argue his side and state his opinions and won't back down no matter who he's arguing with. 

Dipper is completely and utterly _in love_. 

Who wants a submissive omega who does whatever their alpha tells them when you could have a challenging omega who is fierce and determined and has opinions that they aren't afraid to tell you to your face? 

Who would want anyone besides _Bill_?

Now the omega of his dreams, who smells _so fucking good_ , is pressed against his side. He's looking up at Dipper, barely able to keep his pretty golden eyes open for more than a few moments at a time, and basically just asked to sleep with him. 

Dipper is going to hell.

"Well, come here then."

Dipper helped Bill climb into his lap. Bill quickly got comfortable, snuggling right up to Dipper and searching his scent up to the strongest point. Dipper sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Bill nuzzle his neck.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Dipper put his arms around Bill, tentatively at first, then finally he adjusted until he could hold him the way he's been dying to. He held Bill to him carefully but possessively, the alpha part of him growing extremely pleased with the situation.

Bill was his. Bill was his. Bill was his. _Bill was his_.

This felt so good. This is the hold he'd wanted that day he rescued Bill and every day since. Bill is in his arms, where he can protect him and sooth him and cuddle him. Also, in this position, if he listens closely he can hear a faint rumble coming from Bill.

Bill's purring. It's soft and quiet, completely opposite of the person it belonged to, but it's there. Dipper had never once heard Bill purr. No matter how happy he was Bill never purred. Dipper felt like his heart might burst.

He's never been interested in anyone before but this complicated, challenging, beautiful, mess of an omega changed that. He fell without even knowing it was happening. By the time he realized it, he'd already decided to protect Bill at all costs.

Bill was what he wanted and no one else would do.

He loves Bill so fucking much.

Dipper is going to have to thank Wendy for this. Afterwards though, he going to have to sit her down and have a nice long talk about why she should not have done this and how she should never ever do this again.

For now, just for now, Dipper is going to let himself enjoy this. Bill was fast asleep and Dipper's not going to wake him up just yet. In a bit he'll move Bill to the sofa and he'll never know they cuddled like this. It pains Dipper but it's for the best. 

He'd rather have Bill stay just a friend than lose him forever over this.

Dipper ended up dozing for a while in that position before waking up around midnight. He figured it's now or never and carefully scooped Bill into his arms and stood up. He was careful enough not to wake Bill in the process.

He set Bill on the sofa just as carefully. There was already a pillow because Dipper keeps one there so he can fall asleep on the sofa when he marathons Ghost Harassers. He went and got a blanket for Bill. When he came back Bill was already snuggled into the pillow.

Dipper smiled and put the blanket over him lovingly, ruffling Bill's hair softly before turning out the light and going to his own room. He had really wanted to give Bill a goodnight kiss but had thought better of it.

He slept surprisingly well considering his omega was so frustratingly close but still not close enough with close enough being in the same bed as Dipper.

At 2:15AM Dipper was woken up by a lot of distressed noises coming from the other room. Within moments he was up and on his way to the living room. He quickly flipped the light on and found Bill in a crying ball on the sofa. This wasn't a quiet cry like last time. It was a hard cry, loud and scared.

His instincts kicked in immediately and he was over there in seconds, kneeling by the sofa so he didn't look scary and intimidating and instead was on Bill's level.

"Bill are you ok? What's wrong?"  
Dipper will sooth Bill and defend him from whatever is making him cry.  
"Pine- pine tree?"  
"Yeah, it's me, I'm here. What's wrong? Why are you upset?"  
Bill looked at him with wide scared eyes then looked away and tried to quickly calm down. He didn't really succeed but he tried.  
"It's nothing."  
"It's not nothing if it put you in tears."  
"Can't you drop it?"

Dipper looked at Bill a moment. He physically could not drop it. All his instincts were screaming that his mate was upset and he could not rest until he made him feel better. He must protect and sooth. It didn't help that Bill was being closed off.

"No, I can't drop it, but if you don't want to talk about it right now can you at least tell me how I can help you feel better?"   
Dipper bargained. Bill sniffed pathetically, trying desperately not to break down.  
"You'll think it's stupid."  
"No, Bill, I promise I won't. Please, I need to help you feel better."  
Bill hesitated but finally relented when his distress overruled his pride.  
"Find my bag, I don't know where it is."

Dipper went searching then brought the bag over to Bill once he found it. Bill looked through it before pulling out a stuffed sheep, hugging it tightly and letting the bag drop back to the floor. The sheep seemed to give Bill comfort.

Bill looked at Dipper for judgment and found none. Instead, Dipper was looking at him adoringly.

"You're not gonna laugh because I have a stuffed animal?"  
"Why would I laugh at that? It's cute."  
"Don't take him from me."

Dipper frowned. Bill sounded like he actually thought Dipper would try and take his sheep. If he ever finds out who made Bill feel like his comfort object could be taken from him at any moment, Dipper's gonna beat the shit out of them.

"I would never do that. It yours, not mine. I don't have any right or reason to take it and if it comforts you, you should definitely keep it."

Dipper assured gently. Bill didn't reply, instead wrapping himself in the blanket still on the sofa before going back to hugging his sheep. He wanted to be so small he was invisible but Dipper was still there, looking at him with concern and an eagerness to care for him. 

There was no doubt about it, Dipper was in full care mode, ready to do anything to help. 

Bill was being taken care of by an alpha. That's basically what was happening right now. He didn't hate it as much as he thought he would since he actually needed the care at the moment considering the amount of distress he was barely containing. Still, this wasn't a situation he wanted to be in; he just didn't have the energy to fight it.

He needed a hug and to be comforted by someone he trusts and is comfortable with. He needed to be held. If he's left by himself he'll be up the rest of the night, scared and upset. He has a gentle and adoring alpha here, ready to provide whatever he needs. He just needs to say the word and Dipper would probably bend over backwards to provide. 

He doesn't like his moment of weakness being discovered, this is why he hadn't wanted to sleep over, and he's not sure how to feel about Dipper. The alpha is clearly unable to leave him be until he's calmed and comforted. He doesn't know if asking for comfort when he absolutely needs it is admitting defeat or just self-care. He's asked for hugs, but this is different.

He supposes he's never exactly been great at self-care in the first place though. He doesn't even eat as regularly as he should.

Bill looked at Dipper. The alpha is being so gentle, making sure he's low to the ground so Bill has the height advantage and doesn't feel crowded or intimidated. He won't reach out to Bill, even though he clearly wants to, so Bill stays in control of the situation.

Dipper is being very careful.

Something spooked the omega pretty badly and Dipper knew better than to rush things with him. Being close to Bill requires time. Trust needs to be built up before he'll let you past his defenses enough to build a friendship. Even then things will cause him to be defensive.

Most people would feel like they were getting nowhere fast with Bill and give up but Dipper's so patient he can last long enough to prove he's not there to hurt Bill and won't do anything the omega doesn't want. 

Right now, he has to remind Bill that he can be trusted and that's ok. 

"Would it be alright if I sit next to you or would that be too much?"  
Dipper asked gently. Bill is barely containing the torrent of emotions he's feeling and Dipper would like to be able to hold him through the inevitable flood.  
"It's ok to say no if you aren't comfortable with that. You're scared. Don't rush if it'll make things worse."

Bill looked at him, not saying anything for a few minutes. He just looked at Dipper, sitting in front of him, so very desperate to help him and make him feel better but being so very patient about it. He was waiting for Bill's say as always.

Finally, Bill glanced away and nodded, reminding himself Dipper is trustworthy. Dipper smiled gently and moved to sit next to Bill but did so slowly so he wouldn't scare Bill more. He didn't do more than that, waiting for Bill's permission before invading his space further.

Bill sighed and leaned into Dipper's side and Dipper took that as his cue to put his arm around him. He gave Bill more than enough time and chance to push him off if this wasn't what he wanted before setting his arm around Bill more firmly. If Bill acts like he wants to be let go Dipper will release him without question.

They sat quietly for a second while Bill searched for the position that would provide him with the most comforting effect. Nothing he tried was good enough. He needed more comfort, more safety, more feeling of being cared for.

Bill realized what he needed required a more in depth hold and started pushing at Dipper.

"Hey, wait, Bill, what?"  
Dipper asked confused, releasing his arm from around Bill just in case that's what he wanted.  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"No. Just change positions jack ass."  
"What position do you want me in?"  
"Criss-cross dumb ass! Move!"

Dipper quickly brought his legs up onto the sofa. As soon as he was sitting the way requested Bill was crawling into his lap. Dipper's head was spinning. Bill, wide awake and completely aware of what he was doing, was now seated in his lap cuddled up to him with his head on Dipper's shoulder.

This is a dream isn't it? This has to be a dream.

"Hold me you fuck."

Bill demanded and Dipper obeyed, holding him in the same way he had earlier. He wasn't going to let Bill be harmed. He would protect him. Dipper pet Bill gently, instantly starting a soothing purr once the omega was settled.

It felt so good to be soothing and comforting Bill, protecting him from his fears. It should be his job. Bill should always be in his lap, in his arms, or nearby at the very least. These feelings were intense and told Dipper that Bill should belong to him and only him.

"When you want to talk, tell me."  
"Shush."  
"Mm-hm."

If Bill just wanted to cuddle, Dipper wasn't going to complain. He continued to purr. This position was possessive and protective both of which made him feel very happy. He could pretend, just for the moment, Bill was really his and this wasn't a one-time thing.

Bill was tired. Dipper was just too damn relaxing. He smelled too good and his arms felt too safe around him. He was too gentle and too patient, too understanding and too willing to ignore his own desirers to keep Bill comfortable and not break his boundaries. He's never felt so safe.

Bill wanted to go to sleep but knew he was going to cry again. He can't get away with pushing off the emotional turmoil; he never could. He doesn't have the energy to hold off anymore. At least he can say he tried.

Dipper cooed softly when he heard Bill try to hold back a sob and press further into him, though he had sensed the calm was going to end long before that. He adjusted to hold Bill better, now making sure to pet his hair in an attempt to sooth him.

"Hey, hey, Bill, honey, it's ok. You're going to be ok."

Bill can't just pause emotional distress like he had been in and expect it to go away just because Dipper's there. Sure, Dipper will help him through it, but he's not a cure all. Problems, fears, and emotions don't go away just because you don't address them. Bill's got to actually let things out even if that means sobbing uncontrollably in Dipper's lap for a few hours.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok. You're safe I promise. Let it out, it's ok."

Bill had a hard time forming words and Dipper just continued to pet him and gently coo comforting words to him. He wasn't sure if it was working but he wasn't sure if he need it too. Bill needed to ride this out and Dipper was just letting him know he wasn't alone and everything would be ok in the end.

"It'll be ok. Just ride it out. It's ok."

Bill hated this; he fucking hated this!

It was one of _those_ nights. The nights where he wakes up screaming and crying. The type of night where he'd stay up and cry alone until he couldn't cry anymore, ending up exhausted by morning with his emotions fried.

He felt so overwhelmed by everything.

He's never had a shoulder to cry on before. No one has ever been there to tell him it would be ok. There's never been anyone who was willing to sit with him and just be there while he rides out the waves of distress and emotion or to make him feel better once it's over.

Or, there have, but they've been the wrong people who do it the wrong way. 

Now, though, he has more than just a shoulder to cry on; he has Dipper. He has the kindest most adoring alpha on the planet there, holding him so perfectly, ready to stay through the bad times and comfort him in the aftermath. Doing it the right way.

Bill doesn't deserve this at all and yet… 

Dipper is still there holding him, whispering to Bill about how he's there and everything will be ok and to just ride it out. Bill was sobbing into Dipper's shirt, most certainly dampening the fabric, but the alpha hardly seemed to mind.

Bill couldn't do anything but cry for hours and Dipper remained kind and patient the entire time. When the waves of emotional distress ended and Bill found himself on a somewhat stable shore he wasn't exactly sure what to do next. 

Usually, this is the part where he lies awake for what's left of the night feeling awful. He's not sure what to do with another person present. The head scratches Dipper was giving him felt really nice though and he just laid against Dipper's chest, enjoying the feeling.

"Are you doing better or are you just taking a break?"  
Dipper asked gently.  
"No, I'm done. This is the part where I lie awake feeling terrible until my alarm goes off so if you want to go back to bed you can."  
"It's almost 6am. There's no point in going back to sleep."  
"Oh. Sorry…"  
"It's perfectly fine. I'm happy I could be there when you needed someone."   
"Yeah…"  
"So, waking up screaming is a normal thing for you, then?"  
"Um. Sorta. It doesn't happen as much as it used to. I'm just in a new place and I guess I fell asleep without Sir Ramsey. I'm usually ok if I have him."  
"Is that what you named your sheep?"  
"Yep. Sir Ramsey: Master of Chaos and Destroyer of Worlds."  
"That's a big title for a little sheep."  
"He's slaughtered millions, pine tree."   
"Really?"  
"Yeah but don't worry, him and me are best friends so I'll put in a good word to have you spared in the next purge."  
"I appreciate it."

Dipper said and nuzzled Bill's hair, purring. Bill's adorable. He let the nice moment stay a while longer, giving Bill a break before getting back into things. They need to talk but Bill also needs a good long break before doing anything emotionally strenuous. He's probably completely spent right now and will be for most if not all of the day.

"Bill I'm gonna be up front here. We need to talk."  
"Oh no."

"I know you don't want to, but you need to talk about the whole waking up screaming thing. Talking will help you feel better in general but I can also help you better if I know what's up. That's the other thing, I want to help you, I want to be there for you, but I don't want to do something you don't want. I want to hash out exactly what you're ok with and what I can do to help you best. We're much closer than we were when you first set your boundaries and even if they haven't changed I think it'd be good to go over them again."

"I don't have the emotions for all that right now, pine tree."  
"I know that which is why we'll have that talk later. I just wanted to give you a heads up to what's coming so you're prepared. Until then, we'll just work of helping you feel better."  
"How do you plan on making me feel better?"  
"Well, I was going to start with ice cream."  
"What is it with you and feeding me?"  
"You're too thin. A stiff breeze could knock you over. Do you even eat regularly?"  
"Um…"  
Dipper pulled back to look at Bill. He'd been joking and had expected Bill to joke back not get real quiet.  
"You don't do you?"  
"I- groceries are expensive, ok? And- and- the store has a lot of alphas so I get nervous. I'm on a stipend that barely covers gas. I can't just buy a lot of food."  
"If you need a meal you can always come by here and I'll feed you. Right now, though, how about that ice cream?"  
"You expect me to just go for whatever you offer?"  
Bill said, trying to be stubborn. Dipper smiled.  
"I have 2/3 of a carton of mint chocolate chip and I don't mind if you eat it straight out of the box."  
"Sold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I know where I'm going with this...


	5. Chapter 5

Bill had the ice cream and was back in Dipper's lap on the sofa. The TV was playing some early morning cartoons which Bill was very into. Dipper had his arms around Bill's waist to hold him and had his head rested on top of Bill's fluffy hair.

He was also purring quite loudly.

Bill hardly minded. Actually, it was more than that. Bill didn't just not mind, he _liked_ this. This was wonderful. He loved being cared about. He loved being cared _for_. Having someone so perfect and gentle and loving all to himself was amazing.

He wanted to be wrapped up in Dipper forever.

He always thought that letting someone, anyone, take care of him would be admitting defeat. That giving someone else some of the reigns while he needed a break would be giving up the control he worked so very hard to keep.

He's never had this so he never knew it's not like that at all, at least not with Dipper. 

He's not submitting just because he's letting someone support him. Going it alone all the time, being responsible for literally everything in his life, is exhausting and it's nice to just let someone else take care of everything until he wants to be in charge again. 

People always say omegas need other people to be happy and healthy. Bill had always thought that was just a fancy way for sexist people to say omegas should just shut up, stay at home, and have a family like how things used to be.

Now, though, Bill thinks they may have been on to something. He _is_ happier with Dipper around. He _does_ feel better with Dipper taking care of him. His needs are being attended to diligently and if feels so damn good. 

Now he gets to relax with ice cream and cuddles and it's great. 

"Hey pine tree, what are we gonna do when people come back over to study?"  
Bill asked around a spoonful of ice cream. While he was feeling better he wasn't sure he could handle other people yet. Dipper hummed.  
"I already texted everyone something came up and not to come over. It'll just be us today."  
"You thought to do that without me saying anything?"  
"Mm-hm. You went through something very emotionally taxing. Introducing more people into the situation isn't going to help. Besides, today is just about you." 

Bill smiled a little and snuggled more into Dipper.

Dipper's the only one to have ever handle him correctly. He built up trust at Bill's pace and respected him, never pushing for anything, and is just so gentle all the time. He lets Bill stay in control. Not even other omegas are this good with Bill. 

Dipper really seemed to enjoy this too. He liked taking care of Bill, especially if that meant having the omega in his lap where he can hold and protect him. The position they were currently in was perfect for that and he couldn't stop purring. 

Dipper wanted this all the time.

They spent most of the day very relaxed. The goal was to make Bill feel better after all. Dipper was willing to do just about anything Bill wanted him to but Bill mostly just asked for cuddles and food. At one point Bill took a nap on top of Dipper.

He had literally pushed Dipper down on the sofa then got comfortable on the alpha's chest and went to sleep. Dipper didn't have a problem with it, Bill could use some actual rest, but some warning would have been nice.

He was pretty cute though. Earlier in the day Bill had complained he was cold so Dipper had let him borrow one of his sweatshirts. It's way too big for him (omegas are generally small and Bill is no exception) and he has yet to take it off, he kept burying his nose under the collar because it smells like Dipper. 

Deep down Dipper knows he probably won't get that particular item of clothing back and that's ok. All the cuddles he's receiving and all the love Bill's allowing him to give is worth far more than one measly sweatshirt. 

Bill's being his normal jerky self as always, but Dipper can tell he's still exhausted. That's ok. Bill can just focus on relaxing and eating while Dipper takes care of everything else so Bill doesn't have any added stress while recovering.

He cried for three hours straight last night. He was completely inconsolable for 3 hours, no breaks, after waking up screaming. That's heavy and it's confirmed that this type of thing has happened more than a few times.

Anyone would need a lot of rest after that. Dipper's just happy Bill trusts him enough to be himself and not waist energy keeping his guard up, just letting Dipper take care of things for him for a while.

Dipper trusts Bill will tell him when he feels better. As it is, though Bill's doing fine on the outside, a big enough emotion could probably reduce him to tears again. The ground he's on is solid but not stable.

-

Bill woke up because a phone kept going off. Dipper was a very good pillow and his scent makes Bill relax like nothing else but even that couldn't help Bill ignore the sound of his phone. He dug his phone out of his bag which was next to the sofa and checked his messages without getting up. 

Dipper had fallen asleep while Bill was napping on him so Bill was careful not to wake him. After all, he probably didn't get much sleep last night either. Bill felt a tad guilty about that. Instead of getting another day of studying in Dipper stayed up all night with him while he was upset and has spent the whole day taking care of him.

This alpha is truly wonderful.

Bill made a frustrated noise when he saw his texts. All of them were from Marni, AKA the self-appointed mom of the off-campus omega housing complex. Since there were no on campus dorms for omegas, all the omegas who went to this college that utilized school housing lived at the complex and that included Bill. 

The property is strictly omega only and consists of a parking lot and a sorry excuse for a dorm building. It's not great but it serves its purpose and, if you can ignore how nice the school's alpha/beta housing complexes are, it's _almost_ tolerable.

According to the texts, Marni noticed Bill's been gone for almost a whole weekend and is worried about him as if what he does is any of her business, which it's not. She took a very heavy interest in Bill and is constantly checking on him to an almost controlling amount. She's absurdly protective and it's annoying as hell.

Heck, he gets a lot of attention from most omegas at the complex. Omegas naturally group together for protection and to provide each other with the comfort, care, and attention they each need. The whole complex has grouped together and pooled all their resources to help everyone be able to get by and they all look out for each other.

Bill's the only one who rejected the group and all that comes with it. He didn't want to be around people or take any kind of help even from other omegas. He's independent and would rather sit alone in his room than be a part of a cuddle pile which is seemingly inconceivable to all the other omegas.

As a result, instead of getting everyone to leave him alone, his bad attitude and outright rejection of grouping culture and people in general lead to the formation of the William Cipher Protection Squad. They have monthly meetings and everything.

The other omegas think something terrible must have happened to him for him not to even want a friendly hug from a fellow omega when he's clearly upset and his nightmares only reinforce this idea. 

So, the complex unanimously decided to do their best to protect him from further harm.

It's hella fucking annoying not to mention unwanted and invasive. 

The other omegas are over-bearing and over-protective, the large group only amplifying each other. He wants to be independent. He wants to be trusted to know what he's doing. Instead, he's questioned and fussed over, and no one listens to his requests of being left alone.

He's a 22-year-old adult. He does not need 50 omegas he doesn't even know half the names of, being over protective parents to him. 

Ok, over the years some of the omegas have taken the hint and now it's more like just 23 over protective parents now. Meanwhile, the other 27 just look at him he's a car wreck happening in slow motion and they're bystanders who are helpless to do anything but watch the crash happen. 

Regardless of what group they fall into all the omegas are still touchy with Bill. He hates all the physical contact they insist on giving and it makes him _super_ uncomfortable to the point that even a pat on the back makes his skin crawl. They don't listen to what he says when he tells them to stop either.

All their "helping" has actually made his nightmares worse and more frequent.

He flips through his texts. He was in a good mood until now. If he goes back to the complex he'll be assaulted with well-meaning but completely unwanted and invasive care. He can't handle that today. He and Dipper still haven't talked yet either.

Maybe he can just stay with Dipper?

Well, he doesn't have any clothes here besides what he's wearing so that's a problem. Also, he's probably quickly overstay his welcome if he decided to stay. He can't really help Dipper pay for things and he eats a lot.

Wait. Was he considering moving in with Dipper?

He's not Dipper's mate. He shouldn't be thinking stuff like that. Dipper's wonderful but they're not together. He's not Bill's alpha. Bill isn't sure what he wants anymore but he's pretty sure Dipper is involved.

Bill got another text and he growled in annoyance. He refuses to text Marni back in any situation. She got his number through the school registry, she doesn't deserve being rewarded for going behind his back to get personal information.

He pities her future children. 

"Pine tree. Hey, pine tree."

Bill said, poking the alpha's face, but Dipper seemed down for the count. Well, if the nice way wasn't going to work, Bill had other methods. His chosen method this time was to move to sit on the back of the sofa and use his legs to push Dipper on to the floor. 

That one worked.

"What the hell, Bill?"  
Dipper asked, now sitting on the floor looking up at Bill with no anger, just mild confusion.  
"I have to go."  
"What do you mean you have to go? It's-"  
Dipper looked at the wall clock.  
"4:37pm. Don't you at least want me to make you dinner first?"  
"I mean, of course, I'd love dinner, but I got to go now or the other omegas are gonna swarm me. Marni's been texting me nonstop for ten minutes."  
"What?"  
"The other omegas are going to put a fucking child leash on me if I'm not back in like 20 minutes, what part do you not understand?"  
"All of it! What other omegas? Who the heck is Marni? Why a child leash? I'm confused."  
Dipper said helplessly. Bill let out a breath. 

"Ok. I'll try to explain. I live in the omega housing complex where only omegas live and back when I first started living there I made a miscalculation. See, omegas like to group together and take care of each other in every way they can, be that emotional needs or sharing resources. Every single omega in the complex has formed one big group together. Except for me."  
Bill explained.  
"I thought I could push everyone away like I normally do but, it turns out, that doesn't work when I'm in an all omega environment. In fact, by rejecting the group dynamic and people in general all the omegas now think I must have been tragically hurt by someone just because I don't want a fucking hug and now they all feel they must protect me from further harm. I didn't plan on sleeping over and have been here all day. They're freaking out because they don't know where I am even though it's none of their god damn business."

"Can't you just text them you're ok?"  
"If that would have worked I would have fixed the issue already and we'd both still be asleep."  
"They don't take your word at face value?"  
"Nope. I can't tell them the truth anyway. I doubt admitting I'm alone with an alpha at his house would exactly go over well, ya feel?"  
"That's fair. So, you have to go now?"  
Dipper sounded disappointed. Bill pouted.

"I mean, I don't _want_ to go. You're the only one who handles me right. Everyone else is too rough or too overbearing, too protective or too invasive. They mean well but I don't like it, I don't like being treated roughly and I need my freedom and space. I'm not a child that needs to be coddled, I'm a 22-year-old grown ass adult. I like being here because is so much less stressful."

"Well, I mean, you're free to stay here as long as you want, and you can come by whenever you feel like. I don't mind."  
"Are you inviting me to stay?"  
"I mean, kind of? I hope that's not weird. We've still got things to talk about and I just… like having you around in general. Things are better when you're here." 

Bill started tearing up at Dipper admitting out right that he likes him enough to want to keep him around all the time. Dipper genuinely likes who he is and doesn't get tired of him. Dipper's not trying to possess and control him. He just enjoys Bill being around. 

Bill knew Dipper liked him, but he was always sure that if he stayed with him too long at once the alpha would tire of him and his mean and difficult nature. Now he was just told right to his face that is not the case and, as far as Dipper is concerned, things are better when Bill's around. 

No one's ever told him something like that. _How does he respond to something like that?_ He supposes the answer to that would be crying because that's what was happening. He was still emotionally venerable and these emotion gave the unstable ground he was on enough of a push to break down completely. 

Dipper got up the moment he saw the tears.

"Do you need a hug?"  
Bill nodded and Dipper went over and pulled him close, getting them both seated on the sofa.  
"I'm here, it's ok. You have emotions, just let them out."  
Bill sniffed.

"I- I just- How dare you make me feel so good. How dare you be so gentle and loving and wonderful all the time. How dare you say such kind things to me and _actually mean_ them. How dare you so genuinely want me around. I don't know how to respond to being wanted like that you jerk!"

"There hasn't been a lot of people who have been willing to get to know you and learn how you wish to be treated, has there?"  
"No. Even the people who want to care don't bother doing it right. You're about it."  
"That's unfortunate, but I want you to remember, you will always have me. I'm always going to be there, so lean on me when you need to."  
"You have so many friends, isn't it exhausting being this attentive to so many people?"  
"I don't need to be attentive to the others. My friends have support, but you only have me. So, you're the only one who gets focused on like this."  
"I don't deserve that care like that."  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, I don't!"  
" _Yes, you do_."  
Dipper insisted gently.  
"You deserve friends who treat you the right way and you deserve care given the way you want. You're my priority and that's not going to change. You can lean on me. You're safe with me."  
Bill pressed farther into Dipper.  
"Pine tree I don't want to leave. I'm safe and cared about here. There's _food_ here. I know you won't put your hands on me without my permission. I don't want to leave."  
"It's ok. You can stay here. I'll take care of you. You don't have to leave."  
Dipper really, really wanted Bill to stay. Having his omega living with him sounded amazing.  
"I want to maybe for a few days, but I need things from the complex like my clothes. I only brought Sir Ramsey here because… I kind of bring him everywhere."  
"Ok, well, let's sit for a minute and calm down then I can drive you there and you can get what you need."  
"Alright. Thank you pine tree."  
"Of course, Bill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I realized this fic was going to be a lot longer than I intended


	6. Chapter 6

Nancy, a rather small omega with frizzy red hair, paced in front of Bill's parking spot. Marni had assigned her with the task of watching Bill's parking spot and notifying her when he returns and the status of his condition. She'd been there for a couple hours now. 

They're all so worried. Bill's never late for anything. Clearly something bad must have happened. If that boy would just be nice he'd get in a lot less trouble. He's an omega and omegas are supposed to build bonds and be social not pick fights. 

Something bad must have happened to make him not want to trust even other omegas but The William Cipher Protection Squad is here now and fully organized to protect him. Bill may not want to be a part of anything, but omegas take care of each other and he can't opt out of that group protection.

The sound of a car hit Nancy's ears and she dove behind a bush just before a car pulled into Bill's parking space. It was too nice to be Bill's car. Nancy watched from her hiding place as the passenger side opened and Bill stepped out.

He was wearing a sweatshirt that was too big for him and clearly wasn't his. He looked kind of tired too. Bill walked to the other side of the car as another person got out of the driver's side. Nancy was put on red alert. This person was an alpha. 

Nothing good ever came of alphas coming to or hanging around the complex.

"You can't come with me."  
Bill told the alpha.  
"I can't?"  
The alpha asked, though he sounded more perplexed than mad. Bill rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. What part of omega only do you not understand? You are legally not allowed further than the parking lot. Just stay here and wait for me."  
"Ok, ok. I'll stay right here."

The alpha agreed, and Bill stalked off towards the complex. Meanwhile, Nancy texted Marni about how Bill came back with an alpha. They may need to organize some last-minute troops or something because Bill is the last omega anyone expects to hang out with an alpha.

Something must be terribly wrong.

Bill walked to the complex and walked faster every time another omega came to greet him, saying a grumpy "I'm fine" when they ask if he's ok and a "none of your business" when they ask where he's been. He wished they'd leave him alone.

When he finally managed to make it to his room, he saw there was an omega pacing in front of his door. Her dark hair was up in a bun and she looked worried. He sighed. He knew he'd have to deal with Marni.

"Marni, move your ass, you're in my way."  
Bill said, and he was immediately embraced without warning. He remained stiff as a board while captured in the extremely unwanted contact.  
"Oh, William, where have you been?! You disappeared on us!"  
"I went places; shut the fuck up."  
"Wait."  
Marni held him at arm's length and examined him.  
"That's not your sweatshirt. It's too big."

Bill was already uncomfortable having Marni's hands all over him without permission and became even more uncomfortable when she pulled him close and sniffed him, getting right up in his bubble, also without permission. She let out a growl.

"You smell like an alpha. Bill, why do you smell like an alpha?"  
She demanded causing Bill to sigh.  
"I mean, this is his sweatshirt. Plus, I'm gonna smell like the guy since I've been sitting in his lap all fucking day. That's kinda how it works."

Marni's eyes widened and then she was yanking aside Bill's collar to check him. Bill let her and rolled his eyes when she let out a relived breath upon finding him still unmarked on both sides. He knows Dipper would never mark him without his consent.

"Oh, thank god. Nancy texted me an alpha brought you back and when I found you smelling like an alpha too I thought something bad must have happened. Especially since you've smelled like this alpha before, though not near this strongly."

Bill, personally, enjoyed Dipper's scent and liked it being on him. The way it mixed with his own was really nice in a way Bill couldn't explain and he almost preferred the combination over having just his own scent on him.

"You wouldn't go for an easy trick so this alpha must be trying to pull something more complicated."  
Marni concluded, and Bill groaned in annoyance.  
"I'll have you know that alpha is my best friend, ok? So just move already so I can get my shit."  
He pushed past her and unlocked his door, going inside.  
"Why do you need to get your things?"

Marni asked, looking into Bill's room that was basically a bed room and bathroom. There was a make shift kitchen too but that was really just a mini fridge and an old microwave. Bill was at the small dresser shoving clothes into an old duffle bag.

"I'm not staying, Marni. I'm just here to grab shit before going back to my alpha's house."  
"What?!"  
Marni yelled as Bill shoved a couple books into his duffle and zipped it up.  
"You heard me."  
Bill said, relocking his door and starting back down the stairs. Marni was a few steps behind him in a panic.  
"Oh no you are not! You are staying here where it's safe."  
Bill ignored her.  
"William, I swear to god, you are not going anywhere! Get back here! Go hide and we'll deal with the alpha for you."

Bill continued to ignore her as he walked across the yard to the parking lot. He was used to this type of nonsense happening whenever he doesn't act exactly how the other omegas want which is all the time. 

Finally, he reached the parking lot where Dipper was still standing by the car awkwardly because Nancy was there, glaring at him as if her skinny 4'10 self could win in a fight with an alpha. Dipper wasn't looking to fight and seemed extremely relieved when Bill approached with his duffle bag. 

"You ready, Bill? I'm getting the feeling I'm not welcome around here."  
Dipper asked. Bill was about to walk up to him, but Marni finally caught up and put herself between him and Dipper.  
"You! You're who he smells like! What do you want with William?!"  
Dipper noticed Bill looking completely annoyed and embarrassed behind her.  
"Um, what do I want with him?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Uh, well, I was going to make Bill dinner and we were probably going to watch some movies and cuddle. So, uh, yeah. That."  
"Likely story! He doesn't want to cuddle with you!"  
"Actually, that's pretty much all he wants to do."

Dipper mused good-naturedly. Inn response, Marni growled at him which is a warning Dipper heard loud and clear. Omegas generally don't have an aggressive or difficult nature (unless they're Bill Cipher) but if they feel they must protect they will fight tooth and nail and can be very dangerous. 

"There's no way we'll let you get your dirty alpha hands on William! He's protected! Go find someone else to be you're mate. Bill's not interested!"  
Marni snapped, and Nancy agreed. Dipper now officially did not understand what was happening.  
"Wait. Wait. What? I- What?"

Dipper asked, seeming hopelessly confused and at a complete loss of what to do. Bill sighed and forced his way passed the two protective omegas. He dropped his bag by the car then looped his arms around Dipper's neck, leaning on him. Sensing Bill wanted to be held, Dipper placed his arms lightly around Bill's waist and purred at the inmate hold, thankful for something that made sense.

"Pine tree, can we get ice cream? I ate all the mint chocolate chip."  
"Sure. We can stop by the store on the way back. You can pick out anything you want, and I'll cook you whatever you ask when we get home."  
Bill beamed.  
"You're the best pine tree!"

Dipper rested his chin on Bill's head, which was easy as Bill only reached his shoulder, and purred louder. If Bill was happy, he was happy, and he got a rush of feel good hormones from being able to please his omega.

Nancy and Marni exchanged a look. Since when does Bill smile? Heck, since when does Bill give or accept really _any_ type of affection, especially from an alpha? He looks so happy right now, smiling so big as he tries to get as close to the alpha as possible.

The alpha was purring but if they listened closely they could hear a second quieter purr that had to be coming from Bill.

_What the absolute fuck is going on?_

Bill doesn't purr. They're heard him _growl_ , but he doesn't _purr_. Bill must really like this alpha if he's actually purring for him, actually willing to be in his arms, actually willing to initiate a hug and _be alone_ with him.

No protocols or plans had ever been made on how to deal with the scenario of Bill falling for someone. It had seemed way to far-fetched of an idea. Bill didn't want a mate and hated all alphas and the alphas seemed to return that hatred. There was no way Bill would fall in love.

It seems like they made a drastic oversight there because Bill and this alpha were clearly completely taken with each other. It's the type of attraction that can't be hidden. It's so obvious they're sweet on each other even a stranger would be able to tell without difficulty. 

Nancy and Marni aren't sure if it's love yet but if it's not it soon will be. An alpha and omega don't look at each other with that much adoration and trust and not fall in love. That's not how it works. At some point instincts will kick in and that'll be that.

It's so strange. They've never seen Bill so completely relaxed before. There wasn't a tense or aggravated bone in his body. He was a happy puddle of an omega, trusting his alpha to protect him and not to hurt him or do things he doesn't like. 

Bill doesn't ever like or trust anyone. 

Except this alpha apparently.

Passing omegas had started stopping to stare at the scene. _Bill Cipher_ being happy and affectionate with anyone let alone and alpha was a sight worth staring at, one of those things no one ever expects to see. Bill being happy and purring in someone's arms isn't a thing that just happens.

It's safe to say everyone in the complex will know within the hour and there will be gossip and theories by nightfall. One of the resident omegas getting a mate is always big news in the complex but that omega being _Bill Cipher_ escalates this to top tier news.

The most aggressive, difficult, and anti-social omega ever got a mate that clearly makes him happy. Details will be needed, analysis will be made, and this alpha is going to be judged hard on how well he treats Bill.

Of course, if they're honest, the look Dipper's giving Bill says all they need to know. He's clearly completely smitten with the argumentative omega.

"Ok, Bill, I can hold you more at home but we gotta get going now, ok?"  
"Ok, pine tree."  
Bill agreed easily before letting go, Dipper releasing him as well.  
"Go on and get in, I'll take care of your bag."  
Dipper said.  
"Thanks."  
Bill turned to walk to the passenger side and noticed all the omegas standing around watching.  
"What the fuck are you assholes looking at?"  
"You were being affectionate."  
One omega said.  
"To an alpha."  
Another added. Bill seemed to suddenly realize what he just did and the implications, immediately becoming angry out of frustration and self-defense.

"Fucking- You fuckers actually think I took a fucking mate, don't you? I have not! That alpha is my best friend but he's _just_ my friend. I'm chilling with him while I take a fucking break from everything! There is _no_ news here. I just can't stand all of you and Dipper is helping me study for finals. So, fuck right off you nosy pieces of shit!"

"But he's an alpha. You hate alphas."

"Well _excuse me_ if I want to stay with an alpha who respects me and my space and doesn't touch me or even sit close to me without getting my permission first, rather than all of you omegas who don't do any of that shit and make me uncomfortable all the time! I've told you again and again that I don't like being touched and none of you fuckers listen! So just leave me alone! None of you are helping by doing this protective shit, just gives me more of a reason to leave."

Bill marched over to the passenger side, got in and slammed the door. All eyes shifted to Dipper who had just quietly put Bill's bag in the backseat while Bill was yelling. Dipper glanced around, not sure why he was being stared at.

"What?"  
"You're gonna let him throw a temper tantrum like that?"  
"Temper tantrum? That wasn't a temper tantrum. He's completely justified. He has every right to be angry about you guys out right ignoring his clearly stated boundaries."  
Dipper said, calmly. He had a lot more he wanted to say but it was best to get Bill out of here sooner than later.  
"We're just trying to protect him."

Marni said pointedly. Dipper was planning on just leaving but, at that, he stopped and leaned against the car instead. By the way the omegas reacted, his face must have reflected that he was now getting annoyed. Annoyance leads to anger and angry alphas are dangerous, especially to little omegas.

Not that Dipper was going to lash out at them, he's only punched someone once in his life and doesn't plan to make a habit out of it. His protectiveness over Bill was triggered however, because how _dare_ they put _his_ omega through such unwanted, invasive, and controlling behavior then try to pass it off as it's ok because they're supposedly "protecting" him.

They do a shit job anyway. Bill still gets in fights and pushed around on campus. He still gets hurt sometimes. Where's this defense squad then? It makes Dipper upset because Bill is _his_ and how _dare_ they treat someone so important to him so poorly.

He wasn't going to hurt anyone or lash out or yell, but he did have some strong words, and if those words came out in an annoyed tone? Well then, so be it.

"Bill doesn't need _protecting_. He needs _friends_. Real friends who respect him and treat him how he wants to be treated. He's not a fragile child. He's an adult who can take care of himself. You've got to respect who he is. I'm an alpha, so I'm sure you don't like him being with me but given Bill's opinion on alphas it's gotta say something when he'd rather stay with me than be around you."

Dipper paused to take some calming breaths. He was getting worked up and needs to calm down. Once he felt he was calm he spoke again.

"I'm sorry if I sound annoyed, and I promise I'm not going to lash out, but you are crossing a line in telling me you're taking care of Bill properly after he told me himself you guys make being here hell for him. Bill's very important to me so I don't like anyone hurting him and can't help being a bit protective. Now, I'm going to go."

With that said, Dipper got in his car, buckled up, then pulled out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent 4 hours re-writting half of this
> 
> I'm so tired


	7. Chapter 7

Bill was curled up against the car door on his side, looking out the window. He was hugging himself but trying to play it off as casual, not wanting to seem affected. He tried but his scent reflected how upset he was.

"Thanks for sticking up for me and telling them off but they won't listen to you."  
Bill said after a few minutes of silence in the car.  
"You an alpha that's taking me, the omega who hates everyone, away. You're the enemy as far as they're concerned."   
Dipper hummed.  
"I'm sure, but just because they aren't going to listen doesn't mean it shouldn't be said."   
Bill was his omega, officially or not, and he was going to defend him.  
"I guess."  
Bill said with a sigh. They were at a stop light, so Dipper took a moment to give Bill a sympathetic look.  
"Hey, don't worry about them right now, ok? You're with me now and I'm going to help you feel better."

Dipper offered one hand much like he had when he was comforting Bill in the school hallway what seemed like ages ago. Bill looked at the hand then at Dipper who simply smiled reassuringly. Bill gave a small weak smile back and took his hand as the light changed.

Dipper looked back to the road and continued to drive one handed. Bill looked out the window again. His cheeks felt a bit warm but Dipper was driving so he couldn't see how rosy Bill's complexion has become. 

It was absurd the amount of comfort he got from just knowing Dipper cared about him. Dipper was upset by how he's treated and thought him worth defending even to people who he knew weren't going to listen. They can't cuddle while Dipper's driving, but the alpha still found a way to let Bill know that he's aware Bill's upset and that he'll be there to make it better.

Hand holding isn't much, but Bill can't trick himself into thinking no one cares if he can physically feel that Dipper is there. Bill's grip on Dipper's hand tightened as his emotions processed and came down from needing to be angry and defensive. In response, Dipper rubbed gentle circles on the back of Bill's hand with his thumb as if to say he's still there and it'll be ok.

Bill got another rush of feeling that he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve someone like Dipper paying attention to him and caring for him. He doesn't deserve anyone being so sweet and loving to him. He puts on a big game but he's just an undeserving, insecure, mess.

"Stop that."  
Bill looked over at Dipper, confused.  
"What?"  
"I can smell your insecurity and I want you to stop thinking you aren't good enough. You are absolutely good enough. You're wonderful and beautiful and amazing."  
"I'm not…"   
" _You are_. I've known a lot of people, friends, enemies, potential mates, but no one has ever compared to you. No one ever will. You are the absolute best thing in my life."  
Dipper couldn't keep how much he meant his words out of his voice. He's so in love with Bill.  
"So please, never think you're anything but the most wonderful, most amazing, most deserving, person out there."  
Bill was quiet for a long few minutes but when he spoke he sounded completely genuine.  
"Thanks pine tree. I needed that."  
"Of course, Bill. Oh, we're here."

Dipper threw the car in park once he'd settled in a space and they both got out. Bill immediately glued himself to Dipper's side. For one thing, he wanted to get the rest of Marni's smell off him and replace it with Dipper. For another, he's never been to this store and he's not sure how many alphas are in there and that makes him nervous.

"This is gonna sound weird coming from me, but can we just pretend to be mates while we're in there?"  
Bill asked nervously, and Dipper looked at him quizzically. Bill sighed, seeing he'd have to explain.

"I don't have the energy to be defensively aggressive right now but not doing so makes me really nervous. Dealing with the complex zapped me completely but no one will bother us if they think we're just mates shopping together. They can't see my neck and I already smell like you, if we act the part no one will question it."

"Will that make you more comfortable?"  
"Yes."   
"And how do you feel about pet names?"  
"I guess I'm ok with them."  
"Ok then."  
Dipper agreed, sliding an arm possessively around Bill's waist.  
"Come along, honey, we've got shopping to do."

Bill wasn't quite prepared for Dipper to go 100% with the ruse but the Pines are an all or nothing kind of people. Plus, Dipper wasn't going to pass up a chance at getting to treat Bill as his mate even if it's pretend and just for a short period.

Bill's nerves caused him to stick right next to Dipper's side without complaint. There were other people inside, but it wasn't crowded. Dipper got a cart for them to use and Bill immediately knew what he wanted to do.

"Pine tree, I want to sit in the cart."  
Dipper just shrugged.  
"Ok. Get in."  
Bill climbed into the cart while Dipper held it steady for him.   
"Ready honey?"  
Dipper asked once Bill was settled.  
"Ready."

Bill confirmed and Dipper smiled, pushing the cart into the store. Whenever Dipper shops with Mabel she makes him push her around in the cart, so Dipper was long since over any type of embarrassment he could get from this.

Mabel's not over weight or anything but pushing Bill around was still a lot easier than it is with her. Pushing any full-grown omega, especially one as thin as Bill, around in a cart is always going to be way easier than pushing any full-grown alpha around. 

Speaking of Mabel, Dipper will have to tell her not to burst into his home unannounced while Bill's staying there. An alpha coming out of nowhere like that would completely terrify Bill. That alpha being Mabel make things even worse. If she can make Dipper fall off furniture in surprise, she'd probably send Bill into cardiac arrest.

Dipper would like to keep the love of his life alive and well, thank you.

Shopping went well. Bill pointed out things he wanted, and they mostly just talked to each other. It was mostly alphas and betas in the store and one or two omegas with kids. Bill was clearly still nervous and they were getting glances so Dipper figured they could step it up a little.

He quietly asked if it would be alright to give Bill little affectionate touches during this little game of pretend. They'd pass as mates better if at least one of them was being openly and visibly affectionate, but Dipper still wanted to make sure Bill knew what he was doing and was ok with it before taking any action.

Bill agreed to it. Secretly, he liked the idea of more affection and something in his chest felt warm knowing that even in a charade that would seem like it gave automatic permission, Dipper still wanted to ask first. Most alphas would just take but not Bill's alpha. Bill's alpha is the best.

Wait. Did he just…?

Bill got distracted by Dipper lovingly giving him head scratches and looking at him adoringly. He leaned into the affection and started purring, other thoughts besides that this feels good and right leaving him completely. 

"You're adorable, honey."

Dipper said and the alpha casting glances at them, trying to figure them out, turned away clearly deciding they were mates and nothing weird was going on. Really, Dipper isn't the one that's unbelievable, he actually is in love with Bill and taking this as his one chance to show it, Bill's the one that looked nervous.

Dipper's fixed that now though. Bill's smiling and purring, leaning into the touch and looking very pleased with it. He loves this omega so much. He'd stand there all day petting him, but they have other things to do.

They continued to shop with Bill getting all kinds of snacks as well as getting what would normally be on Dipper's shopping list. Bill was soon surrounded by boxes of food and seemed pretty happy about it.

Near the end Dipper was comparing pasta. Bill wanted some type of pasta for dinner but was leaving the kind and actual recipe up to Dipper. The omega was watching Dipper read labels like some kind of nerd who cared about the sodium content in dry pasta.

"Dipper?"  
Dipper looked in the direction of the voice since it wasn't Bill. He perked up.  
"Nate? Been a while, dude, I thought you quit."  
"Nah man, I need the money."  
Nate replied as he set down a box of items to stock the shelves with.  
"This isn't your normal shopping day. Don't you do all your chores on Fridays?"  
"Normally but uh, got a surprise house guest for a while so I need to get things for him to eat or we'll both be living off Captain Crunch."

Dipper said. Nate was an alpha, but he was pretty chill and friendly. He wasn't Dipper's level by any means but being a part of Wendy's friend group requires a decent level of chill. Nate nodded, using talking to avoid doing actual work.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."  
"Wait. Where'd you hear about it?"  
"Wendy texted everyone that you were completely head over heels in love with this omega and you hooked up with him or something."

Dipper's face could put a ripe tomato to shame. Dipper couldn't form words. Was he supposed to break the ruse (potentially making Bill feel unsafe) and deny his feelings or keep up the ruse (keeping Bill safe) and potentially make his feelings known?

"Pine tree, are you alright?"  
Bill asked in concern, leaning on the cart. Nate noticed him when he spoke.  
"Oh, is this your omega?"

Nate took a step towards Bill and Dipper automatically stepped between them, effectively blocking the other alpha from getting near Bill. To Bill the gesture was just Dipper knowing alphas scare him and working not to let them near. Nate, however, saw it for what it was, a clearly possessive automatic action by Dipper to protect what belonged to him from other alphas.

The action said everything Nate needed to know about how accurate Wendy had been. Bill was, effectively, Dipper's. Mate mark or no mate mark any other alpha is in for a fight if they take an interest in Bill or even get too close. 

Nate stepped back enough for Dipper to relax and patted him on the shoulder.

"Happy for you dude. No one has ever interested you, so I hope this one makes you happy."  
Dipper sighed. This is one thing he can admit to.  
"He does. I've honestly never been happier than when I'm with him."

Dipper said good bye to his friend, dropped a random box of pasta in the cart and pushed off to the next isle. This was a big mess and he's going to have a serious talk with Wendy about this. She can clean this mess up since it's her fault.

"Pine tree are we gonna talk about that?"  
"Nope."  
"Who was he talking about? Are you courting someone?"  
"We aren't talking about it."  
"But if you are won't that affect-"  
" _Drop it_."

That was a command and Bill shut up and sat in the cart quietly. He's been commanded by alphas before but without a strong enough connection it was effectively useless in making him do anything since there was no way he'd listen to an alpha he didn't belong to. 

He's very close with Dipper though, close enough even, it seems, for commands to work. He didn't think; he just obeyed.

After a few minutes of silence Dipper stopped suddenly and parked in a deserted area.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"  
Dipper said, sounding and looking incredibly ashamed of himself.  
"I didn't mean to use my alpha voice on you, I'm so sorry. I won't do it again, I promise. I assure you there's nothing to worry about. I'm not courting anyone, ok? No one's coming between us, and I really am sorry. I should not have used my alpha voice. I didn't even realize I did until you just shut up like that. I promise to be more careful."

Bill relaxed. Dipper's still Dipper. He didn't mean to, probably not realizing it would work either, and is apologizing for his behavior now that he's realized what happened. Bill believes him when he says he'll be more careful and won't do it again. Dipper has never been deceitful and is as sweet as ever.

"Ok, pine tree, I believe you. Apology accepted."  
Bill said, and Dipper smiled at him.  
"Thank you. I can't imagine how scary that must have been. It would be completely out of character for me to force you to do anything."

"It was a little nerve racking. I've never been close enough to an alpha for commands to work on me before, so this was a first. It's ok though. You're aware of my feelings and apologized for your mistake as soon as you realized you made it and promised to do better. I trust you and know you'll keep your word and that you mean what you say, so it's ok."

"I'm glad. Now you want some ice cream, right?"  
"Yes!"   
"Well the ice cream is at the end of the isle and I know the best way to get there."  
"There's more than one way?"  
"There's the boring way and the fun way and we're going to do it the fun way. You might want to hold on."

Dipper was gracious enough to let Bill get a grip on the cart before taking a running start towards the ice cream isle a couple feet down the aisle they had enough speed for Dipper to get on the cart's lower rack and just ride the rest of the way down the aisle.

They went fast. Bill screamed the entire time while Dipper laughed. The ice cream aisle is the only one clear enough to do this down. They stopped when they hit a display of 12 pack canned cola at the end of the aisle. Luckily, they'd slowed down enough not to hurt the display.

Dipper set his feet on the ground and grinned at Bill who was breathing heavy. Slowly, Bill's breathing calmed down and he started smiling then grinning then giggling like crazy. Dipper was more than pleased.

"Fun right?"  
"Yeah!"  
Bill said through giggles.  
"I've never done that before, it would draw to much unwanted attention when shopping alone."  
"I figured you'd enjoy that."  
"Ice cream?"  
"Ice cream."

They got a bunch of ice cream then went to check out. Dipper paid and tried not to cringe at the price. He's in the process of convincing his uncles, who he gets his money from so he can just focus on school, to raise his budget along with Mabel backing him up. 

It's not an easy task.

If Bill was his mate it would have made sense to increase his budget, so he could support his omega until he graduates and gets a job that can support both of them. Bill, however, was not his mate and he wasn't going to lie and have to ask Bill to pretend he was just so Dipper could have more budget. 

If he was actively courting Bill it would also make sense to increase his budget, just not by as much, so he could prove he could support the omega. Dipper, however, was not actively courting Bill and Stan can sniff out a lie a mile away. 

Instead, Dipper was in a much more complicated situation. He was in love with Bill but Bill's not into getting a mate. Yet, he's still caring for Bill on a similar level, protecting him, providing for him (in a sense), and being there for his emotional needs.

Ford (a beta) and Stan (an alpha) grew up before the cultural shift. Ford had just started his second year of college when the Second Sexes Equal Opportunity Laws passed. So, it was harder for them to understand Dipper's situation or why he's trying so hard for an omega that's not going to be his mate. 

With Mabel's help they might convince them but they've still got a ways to go on that front.

Dipper drove Bill back to his house and they took the groceries in. Bill helped put things away.

"All this food looks good."  
Dipper said.  
"I was the best-looking thing in that cart and you know it."  
Bill replied. Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"No argument there."

Dipper sent Bill off after everything was put away so he could make them a late dinner. Dipper got everything he needed and a recipe out and started working. After about ten minutes he noticed he wasn't alone in the kitchen anymore. Bill was now next to him.

"Something wrong, Bill?"  
"Uh, you bought a lot of food, most of which is what I wanted, and it was really expensive. I can't pay you back, so, um, can I at least help you cook?"  
Dipper smiled.  
"Sure. Do you know how to cook pasta?"  
"I live off instant ramen, does that count?"  
"Oh my god, no wonder you're always hungry. Have you ever done it without a microwave?"  
"My kitchen consists of a microwave and a mini fridge. Take your best guess."  
"How are you still alive?"  
"Dumb luck and a deal with the devil."  
Dipper laughed at that response and Bill smiled.  
"Of course, lately this one alpha I know keeps helping the cause by feeding me. It's like he thinks he can win me over with donuts and bubble tea."  
Bill continued to joke. Dipper held back another laugh.  
"Oh? And is it working?"  
"Maybe it is, or maybe I'm just using him for the food. Who knows?"  
"Ok then Mr. Just In It For The Food,"  
Dipper said with a laugh,   
"cooking pasta is easy. Just get a medium pot from that cabinet, fill it half full of water and put it on a burner. Once it's boiling put in the pasta and stir gently it until it's ready."  
"How do I know it's ready?"  
"When it stops being crunchy or, the box says to cook it for 7 minutes."  
"Oh. I can do that."

Bill went and pulled out a pot that he deemed medium then filled it up half way with water and set it on the stove. Dipper reached over and flipped the burner on, so the water would heat. Bill watched the water for a few minutes.

"When can I put the noodles in?"  
"When it boils."  
"When's it gonna do that?"  
"In around 15 minutes."  
"What am I gonna do for 15 minutes?"  
"Help me cut the vegetables."

Bill came over and Dipper showed him what to do. Bill did his best but was clumsy and couldn't go near as fast as Dipper. It made Bill a bit frustrated since Dipper was so much better at this than he was. Noticing the mounting frustration, Dipper reached over and gently ruffled Bill's hair.

"Hey, I wasn't good at this stuff in the beginning either. You're doing fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
Bill didn't sound convinced.  
"Do you have any cooking experience?"  
"Not beyond microwaving."  
"Exactly. It makes sense you're not good at this then. I, on the other hand, have been cooking since I was 14. I've got way more practice than you."  
Dipper explained.  
"Oh. Why'd you cook so much?"  
Bill asked.  
"I like cooking. Plus, if someone in the house didn't learn we all would have eaten nothing but pancakes and cereal. My sister learned with me, but I'm better at it than her."  
"The omega of the house didn't cook?"

"There wasn't one. Me and my sister lived with our uncles most of the time after middle school, neither of which are omega. Sure, when I still lived with my parents my mom cooked but that's because she liked it. My parents are an alpha beta pair and split all work evenly."

"That's a pretty cool way of doing things."

"Yup, and it worked well. Course, you'd have a snowball's chance in hell of making my mom do anything she found unfair. I guess my family just likes difficult people. Even my sister's girlfriend is a pushy and stubborn beta."

"No wonder you like me so much then."  
"Yeah, I guess it runs in the family."


	8. Chapter 8

It's safe to say Bill enjoyed his pasta, eating two bowls full. He wasn't one to complain about free food of course but Dipper's a good cook so even if he was a complainer he wouldn't have anything to complain about.

He was getting tired now, snuggled up into Dipper's side. The alpha's warmth and pleased purrs weren't helping him stay awake, neither was how strong Dipper's scent was with them close to each other like this.

Nothing makes him relax like Dipper does. Nothing makes him feel safe like Dipper does. He's never liked being touched for any reason but with Dipper it's ok. Dipper earned the permission to pet and hold Bill. 

He proved he wouldn't take advantage of being allowed a little contact, keeping it on Bill's terms. He's not like all the entitled people Bill knows who assume they can be as physical as they feel like just because he's an omega.

The hand gently rubbing Bill's side paused.

"Are you getting tired?"  
Dipper asked and Bill burrowed further into his side.  
"Mm-hm."  
"Before you sleep we should talk."  
Bill gave a protesting whine.  
"I'm afraid being cute won't get you out of it."  
Dipper purred. Bill rolled his eyes but still sat up a little more though he still remained curled up to his alpha.  
"Ok. What are we talking about?"  
"Let's start with what I assume is the hard part. What's with the waking up screaming?"  
"I get nightmares. Really bad nightmares."  
"About?"  
"I didn't have a great childhood and I didn't process the trauma well. There's a reason I instinctively fight and don't like being touched. I don't really want to think about it."  
"Oh Bill…"

Bill could feel the concern and sympathy coming from Dipper in waves as the alpha made an effort to cuddle him more. It was like he was trying to pull Bill into him, so he can keep the omega protected and safe.

"It's ok."  
Bill said, nuzzling into the hold on instinct.  
"It's mostly just a bunch of repressed memories come back to haunt me."  
"Is there anything that helps keep you from getting nightmares?"  
"Sir Ramsey helps. A feeling of safety helps the most though I don't normally have that one. Not being out in the open helps."  
"Not out in the open?"  
"Yeah. Open spaces are hard to defend. Like, even at the complex I sleep in a nest I made in my closet instead of my bed."  
"Ooh. Yeah I can see why leaving you on the sofa last night was a bad idea then."  
"It's alright. You didn't know."  
"So, how can _I_ help?"

Dipper asked, petting his sleepy friend's hair in a soothing motion. It probably wasn't helping Bill stay awake, but he felt the need to sooth even though there wasn't really anything wrong. Bill didn't seem bothered, just tired.

"Keep making me feel safe."   
"What can I do to make you feel safest while you sleep?"  
"Just stay with me. Hold me. That's all you need to do. I'll feel safe with you even if I'm not in a closet." 

Dipper thought a moment. He wanted Bill to sleep in the most ideal place. He has a walk-in closet that they could both fit in since Bill seems pretty set on sleeping in Dipper's arms one way or another, but it's full of junk right now. There's too much in it to clean out on short notice.

There must be something else, another option. As much as he'd like Bill in his bed, if there's an option that's more ideal for Bill, he'd rather go for that one. This about what's best for Bill, not what he personally wants.

It took a minute of thinking before he came up with something.

"A pillow fort."  
"A… pillow fort?"  
"Yeah. That's a small, easy to defend place but we can make it big enough for both of us in case you want me there with you."  
"I do. I don't want to be by myself. Can I build a nest in it?"  
Dipper smiled.  
"Of course, whatever you want."

The building of the pillow fort was fun. Dipper worked to build the frame work and walls of the fort, making sure they were sturdy. Once things were satisfactory Bill worked on the inside of the fort, frequently asking Dipper to retrieve more materials for his nest.

It took just over an hour to complete, but finally it was up to Bill's standards. Bill gave Dipper permission to come in and Dipper crawled into the small space. He was careful not to knock anything over even through the structure was sound.

The inside was bigger than you'd guess from looking at the outside. Bill had indeed built a nest inside the fort. The floor was padded with cushions and pillows to make it soft and covered in blankets, the ones smelling the most like Dipper being on top.

Pillows lined the walls of the fort around the nest too and Dipper suddenly understood why Bill kept asking for more. Bill had organized it so the main scent in the space was Dipper's and looked very comfortable already.

Being surrounded by just Dipper, Dipper, from all sides _Dipper_ , was making Bill feel amazing. Just relaxed and safe and so fucking good. He was purring, practically in heaven surrounded by the blankets and pillows from Dipper's bed that smell so strongly of the alpha.

No one has ever done this too him. Never has just a person's scent brought him such a rush of happiness and sense of safety. He knew he liked Dipper's scent and he knew he liked having the scent on him, but he wasn't aware how much he craved being surrounded by it like this. 

He was way too tired to think hard about it. He just knew this felt good in a way nothing had before and he wanted it all the time. It was so overwhelming and _perfect_. Bill doubts he's ever felt this relaxed and safe and content and _good_ in his entire life.

"Comfy there?"

Bill turned his head to see Dipper settled on his side smiling at him a short distance away and knew immediately he needed to be over there with him. Sheep in one hand he crawled over and cuddled up to the alpha, snuggling right up under his chin. He began to purr louder once he was right up against the source of the scent that made him feel so good. It was intoxicating.

"You're being such a cuddle bug right now."  
Dipper commented affectionately, wrapping his arms comfortably around Bill.  
"Happy."

Bill replied drowsily, sounding as completely blissed out as he felt. Dipper threaded his finger in Bill's golden curls and pet him in a soothing manner while continuing to hold him, chest rumbling with a pleased purr. It wasn't his bed, but this is still heaven.

What he's had today is what he wanted all the time. 

Bill being sassy and jerky all day and telling Dipper exactly what he wants. Openly requesting the affection he's always secretly wanted and letting Dipper care for him, trusting the alpha to take the stress off him but not coddle him like he can't do anything for himself. Then, at night, be so happy from being treated so well that he just curls up with Dipper, just like this, and lets the alpha hold him all night.

Actually? Screw heaven. _This was better_.

Every part of Dipper was happy, and his alpha side had never been so pleased. According to it, he was curled up with, holding and protecting, his mate while he slept in a nest they made together and right now Dipper wasn't going to argue with it.

The nest was built so that Dipper's scent was all over it, making him feel like it's his territory. Bill also smelled deliciously like Dipper after rolling around on the blankets and wearing Dipper's sweatshirt all day as well as being right up against him. 

Bill being in his territory, smelling just like him with the omega's own scent mixed in, just reasserted to the alpha in Dipper that Bill was in fact his. Bill was his mate and he best do his upmost to protect him and make sure he's comfortable and gets a good night's sleep.

The pillow fort was well insulated, so they didn't need a blanket over them. Which is good, because Bill used all of them while building and nesting. It was comfy and warm and Dipper fell asleep happy with Bill fast asleep in his arms, feeling like everything was right with the world. 

-

Mabel pulled out her key and unlocked Dipper's front door. It was about 7:50 in the morning right now. Dipper has finals this week so, as per usual, she's coming in early to make him breakfast and help him with last minute studying. 

Dipper's alarm won't go off until 8 at least so she has a few minutes to work with. There was another car parked here so one of Dipper's friends might still be here from studying here all weekend. She'll just make breakfast for them too.

She entered quietly so not to wake anyone and was surprised to see the well-constructed pillow fort in the living room. A quick check proved Dipper wasn't in his room and his bed had been stripped of covers and pillows.

Overcome with curiosity, Mabel carefully peaked into the pillow fort without entering or disturbing it. She didn't want to wake the one or more people in there. What she saw almost made her squeal out loud with delight, but she managed to hold it in.

She knew it! She knew it! She knew it!

Dipper was asleep in the pillow fort alright, and he had a small blond boy curled up fast asleep in his arms. They were curled up together in a happy mass of limbs and cuddles and it was the most adorable thing Mabel had ever seen. 

She's so happy for her brother. She was beginning to think he'd never have the balls to make a move on that boy but clearly, she was wrong. Two _strictly platonic_ bros don't build a freaking nest and sleep in it together, curled up lovingly in each other's arms.

Now, Mabel had never met or seen this boy her brother was currently cuddling before, but she didn't need to have. She already knew that he was the omega that captured her brother's heart so completely that Dipper gets fidgety when it's been too long since they'd had contact. 

That was _Bill_.

Even if she didn't have the completely smitten descriptions of the boy gushed to her repeatedly by her hopelessly in love brother to go off, simple deductive reasoning could have figured it out. She's met all of Dipper's friends _except_ for Bill, after all.

Mabel fished her phone out of her pocket and snapped a quick pic of the two boys cuddled up so happily together. Afterwards, she took a few more, because they are the absolute cutest thing _ever_ , then left to start breakfast for them.

Dipper always says Bill eats a lot so she's gotta get started now if she's gonna make enough for two hungry alphas and a food crazy omega. She also remembers something about Bill fearing alphas he doesn't know so this food's gotta be good enough to work as a peace offering.

The last thing Mabel wants is for her brother's mate to be scared of her.

Dipper woke up when his phone started going off. He blearily moved to shut it off, grabbing it from where it rested on the blanket and pressing the off button on the screen. He lay there a second, not wanting to get up or even pull himself into full awake-ness. 

He was warm and comfortable and didn't want to pull away from the wonderful smell of sweet smoke right under his chin. Unfortunately, it was 8am and he had to eat and do some serious studying before his 1pm final so he had to get up.

He didn't get very far.

As soon as he made an active attempt to uncurl arms latched around him tighter. Adjusting again in way that wasn't laying back down for the cuddle earned him legs wrapped around his waist to keep him there.

He was becoming awake now and taking in everything that was going on. 

He was in a nest and… oh. 

Right. 

Dipper carefully settled back down. Bill was the owner of the arms and legs currently wrapped around him. The omega hadn't even woken up to latch on, he just automatically responded to his alpha trying to leave without needing to make a conscious decision.

He wouldn't let go even with Dipper back to holding him like before though he did loosen his grip a little bit now that his protective heater had settled back down. Dipper let them rest like that a little longer. Awake or not Bill really didn't want them to get up.

It was really tempting to say screw it and go back to sleep, just lay there and cuddle Bill as much as his heart desires. However, Dipper needed to pass these tests, so he could graduate in a few weeks. He doesn't want to fail a class and have to take another semester of school all because he wanted to sleep in with his mate.

His mate who _also_ has tests to take.

He ran his fingers through Bill's hair a few times.

"Bill, honey, it's time to get up."  
Dipper cooed. In response, Bill made an unintelligible noise and snuggled further into the crook of Dipper's neck.  
"Being adorable won't get you out of it, my sweetheart. I know you don't want to but it's time to rise and shine."  
" _Alpha_."  
Bill whined, trying to fight the fact that he was waking up, albeit rather slowly.   
"Wanna sleep."  
"Me too, honey, but we have things to do today."  
"Reschedule those fucks."  
"I can't."  
"Useless alpha."  
"If I'm so useless why are you being so clingy, hm?"  
Dipper teased, purring as he did so.  
"Warm. Safe. Mine."  
Bill mumbled in reply, enjoying the vibrations of the pleased purrs coming from Dipper. It made him feel good that he pleased his alpha.  
"I can make sure you stay warm and I can keep you safe without us needing to be in the nest."  
Dipper said in reply. Bill adjusted so he could look up at Dipper, curiosity in his sleepy golden eyes.  
"Mine?"  
"I've always been yours, Bill. All the way from the very start. Yours and just yours."  
Dipper assured in a gentle, affectionate, manner. It caused Bill to smile and snuggle further, purring in the quiet, happy, way he does.   
"Come on, honey, I'll make you breakfast."  
Bill perked up.   
"Food?"  
Dipper almost laughed at how food motivated Bill was, instead purring more and nuzzling Bill's hair. His mate was so cute.  
"Yes, food. You can have whatever you want, but you gotta get up first."

Bill considered his options for a few moments but getting food inevitably one over. He muttered a sleepy fine before reluctantly unlatching himself from Dipper's body and scooting to give both room to stretch.

Dipper got a bit of a possessive urge to pull Bill back to him when he moved away. Bill was warm and cute and smelled good. He instinctively didn't like the omega leaving his side either. He wasn't far away now but that would change once they left the nest.

Bill was on his back trying to wake up some more and pull enough energy to overpower the comfort he was currently in. It helped he wasn't curled up to Dipper anymore; his alpha's arms were probably the best place he's ever slept in.

He had felt so safe and comfortable with Dipper he hadn't gotten a nightmare last night. In fact, he even had a _good_ dream for once instead. That never happens. He must have found his niche for how to get the best sleep.

Bill looked to the side and saw Dipper still sitting there, looking at him like he was the only thing in the world worth looking at. There was so much warmth in the alpha's brown eyes and all of it was meant for Bill and only Bill. 

It made him feel wonderful.

They finally did make it out of the pillow fort. Bill stuck close to Dipper because he was still sleepy and wanted to cling to his scent. Dipper automatically put an arm around him to keep him close like it was just the natural thing to do.

Also, his senses were now alerting him something was off, so it was instinct to keep his mate at an easy to protect distance.

It had yet to occur to them that they weren't mates and were actually just drunk on hormones.

The pillow fort had cultivated a special type of environment. The only scents in there had been his and Bill's and it had been thick and very highly concentrated. It had caused Bill to become blissed out to the point of him being completely docile, no fight, just happy purrs. 

Dipper would be lying if he said he hadn't also been affected. His thoughts had prioritized as everything he did became motivated by instincts telling him Bill was his mate and he better take care of and protect his mate. 

And that was just after a few minutes. After sleeping in there together, especially like they had, all night they were full of the good hormones™. The kind a person can only get from pleasing their instincts. It's potent stuff. 

The situation had only encouraged it. 

Nests are private, exclusive, things and omegas don't let just anyone in the ones they build. Dipper's an alpha. He's not allowed near the nests of even the omega friends he's very close with. So, Bill not just allowing Dipper but _inviting_ him into the nest he built to sleep in is special and meaningful.

It was more than just being allowed in too. Bill wanted him there specifically because he wanted to be in Dipper's arms. The nest wasn't enough until Dipper was there too. How does he not get an ego boost from _that_? Just thinking about it now gives him good hormones.

Now that they weren't in the nest anymore both Dipper and Bill were coming out of their hormone drunk state. Dipper more quickly since Bill was still being held back by lasting sleepiness and the fact he was being held warmly against Dipper's side.

When Dipper's head's fully clear again he'll have to think rationally about everything but until then his instincts are keeping a death grip on any lasting hormones to keep his head fuzzy enough to direct his actions. As far as his instincts are concerned, he's an alpha with a sleepy omega and there's an unknown intruder in the house, the kitchen more specifically, that he must protect said omega from.

Dipper walked carefully to the kitchen, or as carefully as he could with Bill clinging to him.

The first smell that hit him was food and he grew suspicious.   
The next was alpha and he grew agitated.  
The third was an intense pink sugar lemonade that could only belong to one alpha and one alpha only and he lost all the tension and fight he'd built up.  
Now he was just annoyed at both the intruder and himself for forgetting to text her.

"Mabel, what the _fuck_ have I told you about breaking into my home when I have guests over?"  
He said, stepping into the kitchen.  
"Not to do it."  
Mabel replied cheerfully.  
"I always come make breakfast and help you study before finals in the morning though. So, I figured you'd make an exception. Did you and your mate enjoy your cozy nest cuddles."  
She looked over at Dipper with a grin that only grew when she saw how red he was.  
"I- we- I'm- we're not- I- shut up!"  
"I think your face has created a new shade of red bro-bro. It's quite lovely."  
" _Shut up!_ "

The agitation coming off Dipper was giving Bill a reason to fully wake up and pay attention to his surroundings, so was the smell of food. He kind of wanted to sooth his alpha but had no idea how to do that, especially because he wasn't sure why Dipper was agitated to begin with.

Then his senses finally picked the other alpha whose scent had been previously disguised by the scents of Dipper and breakfast. 

It was only about 8:30 and Bill had just woken up. He's not even fully awake yet and doesn't have any defenses up. This was supposed to be a safe space. He's not equipped for dealing with a strange alpha right now.

Dipper became aware of Bill quickly becoming distressed beside him but before he could do anything about it, Bill pushed him off and fled back to the nest. The alpha watched helplessly as his omega ran away and hid.

It was distressing but probably for the best. Bill's not even the slightest bit prepared for dealing with another person besides Dipper, let alone another alpha, right now. It'll do Bill some good to camp out someplace safe until he can pull enough defenses together to deal with the situation, or, at least enough to feel comfortable while Dipper deals with it.

Dipper kind of wanted to follow and comfort Bill but he needed to take care of the current issue first. Plus, without the feeling and scent of Bill against him his head was clearing much faster, so he could think rationally again.

"Why'd he run?"  
Mabel asked, now beside Dipper who rounded on her.  
"Mabel, what is your problem?!"  
"What?"  
"I've told you repeatedly he's scared of alphas. You're an alpha! Does that mean nothing to you?"

Dipper was upset. He couldn't help it. He's worked so hard to make Bill feel safe and comfortable here but Bill will never come back if there's the threat of Mabel randomly bursting in uninvited all the time. Dipper's poor omega just wants to feel safe damn it.

"Yeah but I'm mated and your sister. I shouldn't be a threat."

"That stuff doesn't matter. It only matters that you're an alpha. You're bigger than him. You're stronger than him. You're more privileged than him. You just walked into someone else's house uninvited and start using their kitchen and eating their food. What do you think that tells him, huh?"

"Well-"   
"It tells him that you don't respect other people's space and possessions."  
Dipper interrupted.

"I know you're capable of doing better but you don't. You knew not to burst in when I have people over and you did anyway. You knew Bill is terrified of alphas and you stayed anyway. You _don't_ know better than me. You think you do but you don't."

"Dipper-"  
"No. I am too worked up to have a productive conversation with you right now. So, I will tell you when you're allowed to come over again and don't show up a moment sooner. _Now leave_."

Dipper pointed at the front door and Mabel hung her head in shame and left. It was for the best and even she had to admit her brother had a point. This was on her and Dipper's being smart by making her leave. 

They can talk about things when Bill's gone so Dipper doesn't feel protective and can be level-headed again.


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper waited until his sister was gone before getting on his knees at the entrance of the pillow fort. Nests are special, he's not going to assume he has an open invitation to be in Bill's nest just because he was invited in once.

"Hey, Bill, she's gone. You can come out now. It's ok, I promise."  
Bill was lying in the nest holding his sheep tightly and didn't respond.  
"Honey, don't you want breakfast?"  
Bill curled into more of a ball shape but didn't say anything. Dipper sighed, wanting to just go curl around him. If he did though, they really would never leave.  
"Ok, you chill while I finish breakfast."

Dipper went back to the kitchen and started making something new. He wasn't going to feed Bill what Mabel made. He'll eat her food so it doesn't go to waste, but Bill gets something he made. This ended up being cinnamon rolls. They weren't from scratch, but they'll do.

Once they were cooked and frosted Dipper turned around and found Bill at the table. He was still holding his stuffed animal, but at least he was out of the nest. Dipper smiled and set the plate in front of Bill then sat across from him with the rest of the eggs Mabel made.

"Is she going to come back?"  
Bill asked, all tensed up.  
"No. I made my point. She knew better and knows I won't be so nice next time around. She may be my sister but we're both alphas and that means we're both territorial to some extent."  
Dipper explained.  
"This is my home, my territory, and you're my… you're my _best friend_ who I know is terrified of alphas. I can't help being a bit protective of you. I want you to feel safe here."

It was harder than he'd thought it'd be to call Bill _just_ his best friend when all he wanted was for Bill to be _his, his, his and just his_.

"Thank you."  
Bill said, finally reaching for the plate of pastries. Dipper relaxed now that Bill was eating.  
"You're welcome."  
Dipper stabbed at his eggs absently. 

"Just- just so you know though, Mabel really isn't that bad, and she already has a mate, so you don't have to worry about anything. She's just really intense is all. I wanted you to meet in a planned more controlled environment so you wouldn't have to feel threatened." 

Dipper rambled, quickly losing sight of where he was going with this but unable to handle the silence that he feared would hang in the air if he shut up.

"And- and I know running felt like the best option, but I was going to protect you if you had stayed next to me. I mean, not that you _need_ someone protecting you all the time. I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just- I want to protect you and- and take care of you. When- when you want me to, of course. You can take care of yourself- wait I already said that. I mean-"

" _Dipper_."  
Bill interrupted.  
"Shut up."

Dipper shut his mouth and a smile quirked his lips at the fake annoyed expression Bill was giving him. He had bits of frosting around his mouth from the cinnamon rolls and made him look childish. Things were going to be ok.

They studied until they absolutely had to get to school. Dipper drove them both there since there's no point in taking two cars. When they arrived Dipper hugged Bill good luck (since kissing him good luck was out of the question).

He felt a bit disappointed when Bill pushed away sooner than he normally did but it was with very clear reluctance, so it didn't hurt as badly. Bill "don't touch me" Cipher had wanted to stay in his arms. That applies to Dipper and no one else and man did it feel good.

Dipper took his finals for the day, two back to back with only enough time in between to buy a candy bar from a vending machine. Afterwards he camped out in the grass outside to wait for Bill to text him. After 20 minutes of playing on his phone someone sat next to him.

He looked over and saw Wendy.

"Hey dude."  
Wendy greeted, and Dipper set his phone down.  
"Hi."  
"How'd finals go?"  
"Good, I think. You?"  
"Not bad. Bill's corrections got me an A on my essay. Speaking of Bill, how'd that go for you?"  
Wendy clear already had ideas about that went for him. Dipper had to take a second before answering.  
"First of all, thank you. Second of all, I will disown you if you do that again."  
"Aw what?"  
"I am closer to him now, but we aren't mates, ok? He's very against having a mate and, no matter how much I love him, I'm not going to force anything on him."  
"Are you sure he hasn't already guessed your feelings? I mean, it's really, really, obvious you're in love with him."  
"I- I don't think he has. I think it would make him uncomfortable if he knew."  
Dipper bit his lip.  
"I mean, we're affectionate but I think that's just because he feels safe with me. He knows I won't do anything until he says it's ok because he comes first over my own feelings."  
"That's really sweet, Dipper, but I would cut out the chance he likes you. He seemed pretty attached to you on Saturday."  
"He's always like that. Other people make him nervous so he stays close to me, not that I'm complaining about the cuddles."  
"He wants his alpha to protect him."  
Wendy said, nudging Dipper with her elbow.  
"I'm not-"  
"But you want to be."  
Dipper let out a huff.  
"Well, yeah, we've established that, but what I want isn't important."  
"You gotta let yourself be happy, man."  
"I won't be happy if he's unhappy. He's too important to me."  
"Are you sure he wouldn't want to be with you? You smell like him, I can tell from here, so he's clearly been rubbing all over you."  
Wendy pointed out.  
"Oh, yeah, he kinda has. He made a nest in my living room and wanted me to cuddle him in it."  
"Whoa, he let you in his nest?"  
"Yeah. You know I've never been in a nest before? It was surprisingly comfortable. Of course,  
he did use every pillow and blanket I own when making it."  
That sealed it for Wendy.  
"He likes you. He's gotta if he let you in his nest. That's undisputable evidence right there."  
"God you're worse than Mabel. Speaking of, I need to apologies to her."  
"Why? I thought you guys got along?"  
"Uh, she came over unannounced and it freaked Bill out since she's an alpha, so I got kind of, uh, territorial. I shouldn't have snapped like I did. I was just upset she scared Bill."  
"Aw, you're being protective. I've always wondered what'd it'd take to make you tap into your inner alpha. I guess the answer to that would a little blond omega with a bad attitude."  
Wendy teased, reaching up and roughly ruffling up Dipper's hair.  
"Our little Dipper's finally growing into being an alpha."  
Dipper playfully swatted her off.  
"Shut up."

The sound of his phone broke up the conversation. Dipper checked it to find Bill had texted that he's done with his finals and was by Dipper's car. Wendy almost laugh at the dumb struck smile that appeared on Dipper's face while he texted back.

This boy is hopeless.

Hopelessly in love.

"I got to go Wendy."  
Dipper, said getting up.  
"Yeah, yeah, go kiss your boyfriend."  
"He's not my- I'm not going to-"   
Dipper sighed.  
"Never mind. Bye."  
"See you lover boy."  
Wendy yelled after him as he walked away.  
"I'm ignoring you."

He yelled back. Wendy rolled her eyes. She can only pray he gets some sense knocked into him, so he'll take what's his. It's painful to watch him deny himself a chance at the happy ending he so desperately wants. 

Bill's got him wrapped around his finger. On Saturday she saw them interact. Bill wasn't easy to read 99% of the time, but when he looked at Dipper, he was an open book. That alpha is the most important person in Bill's life.

She's pretty sure Dipper's got more of a chance than he thinks. He's just too dense to see it.

Dipper tried to ignore what Wendy said. He was kind of tired of being told to make a move on Bill. He's fine with what he has. Bill doesn't need to know he's in love. If Bill wants to pursue something more he can say so. This isn't for Dipper to decide.

He met Bill at his car. The blond lit up as soon as he noticed Dipper, looking so very happy to see him.

"Hey, Bill, how'd-"  
He was cut off as Bill hugged him. He was caught off guard and couldn't respond before Bill pulled away a moment later looking a little embarrassed.  
"Finals went that bad, huh?"  
"N-no I just- I just missed you..."  
Bill mumbled. Dipper blinked, no prepared for that response.  
"It was just a few hours."  
"Surrounded by people who hate me."  
"Oh, right. Do you want a better hug?"

Bill shyly nodded and was embraced by Dipper. He hugged back tightly, finally beginning to feel better. He didn't know why Dipper could always make him feel so good. He didn't know why he'd wanted to be back with Dipper all fucking day. 

If he hadn't had Dipper's scent all over him, if he didn't have this sweatshirt that smelled so much like Dipper, today would have been a lot harder to get through. When did he become addicted to the smell of pine?

At some point he's going to have to sit down with himself and think all his emotions through. He's going to have to work to make sense of why he's feeling this way. It's all very confusing to him even if it feels good.

All of this is new. He's never felt like this before Dipper and he's been scared to think deeply about it. Dipper means a lot to him. He has no guards up with him. He needs to figure out what he's feeling so he doesn't get overwhelmed. 

For now, he'll just keep taking comfort in his alpha, but after finals he's going to take the time and figure it out. 

"Ready to go home, Bill?"  
"Yeah."

Dipper let go and Bill did as well after an extra second. They both got in Dipper's car and Dipper drove him back to his house. They got in and Dipper heated up leftover pasta for dinner. Bill, of course, was happy to eat it.

Dipper hopes that him feeding Bill diligently enough will make the omega gain some weight because he can't be eating enough on his own. He doesn't even have a real kitchen to work with at the complex.

They watch TV on the floor because the pillow fort blocks the sofa and uses the sofa cushions. It wasn't that bad since the floor was carpeted. They watched some movies together since Dipper had an extensive collection. 

Bill managed to go from sitting next to him, to sitting against his side, to being sprawled across his lap over the course of a few hours. Dipper honestly thought it'd take less time. Either way Bill was across Dipper's lap eyes glued to the screen as he shoved popcorn in his mouth.

Dipper had one hand in Bill's hair, gently petting him. It was becoming an action he did without thinking. Bill's hair was thick and soft; Dipper liked running his fingers through it. The omega didn't seem to mind the action, if he did he would have said something.

"Get 'em, get 'em, get 'em, get 'em."  
Bill mumbled under his breath. A horrific scream came from the TV as the movie showed a rather gory murder scene. Dipper cringed while Bill lit up.  
"Yeah! Take her out!"  
"You know, I never pegged you as a horror fan."  
Dipper said, choosing to look at Bill instead of the screen. He doesn't think this movie was in his collection.  
"Oh yeah,"  
Bill shoved more popcorn in his mouth.  
"I love this shit."  
"Where did you find this movie again?"  
"I brought it with me."  
"Ah. Can we watch something less violent next?"   
Dipper asked hopefully.  
"Wow. You really are the most sissy alpha ever."  
"I'm not sissy for not being a fan of violence and gore."  
"Well it certainly doesn't make you tough either. Big bad alpha can't handle a bit of blood."  
"I'm not a big bad alpha. I'm a kind and gentle alpha. You wouldn't like me if I was big and bad."  
"That's true. I like that you're nice and not dominating at all. You're just a big 'ol sweetheart."

Bill agreed as another terrible scream came from the TV along with more blood on screen. Dipper's glad he doesn't live in an apartment because god forbid anyone overhears them watching this.

"You aren't the first person to say that."  
"What?"  
"That I'm just a sweetheart. I get that a lot. I guess it's an attractive trait because everyone who hits on me usually says something about how sweet I am."

Dipper was just explaining what he meant. He didn't expect Bill to suddenly sit up and change positions so he was very cuddled up to Dipper in a way that felt kind of possessive. The alpha adjusted his hold appropriately never the less. 

"Um, Bill? Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Ok…?"  
"Don't talk about other people hitting on you."  
Dipper had no idea what was going on.  
"Right… sorry?"  
He flinched as a character was decapitated on screen.  
"What's this movie called again?"  
"Bloody Murder Horror House 2. It's got even more gore than the first one."  
"Of course it does."

Dipper was amazed at how Bill seemed to love gory horror and walk away completely unfazed. Luckily, they only had one movie like that because, as much as Dipper enjoys paying more attention to Bill than the TV, those screams are going to haunt him. 

They slept in the nest again. Bill insisted on Dipper waiting outside the fort until he had made sure the nest was still organized and set up to his liking. If even one thing was out of place he wouldn't be able to settle down until it was fixed.

Dipper doesn't see how anything would have been moved at all since this morning so he thought this was a bit ridiculous. He didn't voice that of course. He's heard omegas are very particular about their nests and he's not going to criticize something Bill can't help. 

Finally, Bill let him inside. Dipper noted a few pillows had been rearranged but otherwise everything appeared to be the same. It still smelled mostly like Dipper in the nest there was a notable amount of Bill too.

Bill was sleepy, staying up late didn't seem to be his thing, and being surrounded by Dipper was just as nice as it was last night. Dipper set his phone alarm then got comfortable and soon found Bill in his arms again.

Dipper smiled. He's never ever going to get tired of holding Bill. He nuzzled Bill's hair. Bill was his omega, his best friend, the person he would love to spend the rest of his life with. It's not even a question, Bill is it.

Fairy tales and romance novels tell of people just knowing the person they could just tell one particular person is for them. Dipper always thought it was ridiculous, there can't just be one person meant for you, but damn if he hasn't changed his mind.

He's going to savor every bit of attention he gets from Bill. Even though it's just platonic and means nothing in the long run it's still something. No one else does this to him. These feeling may end up hurting him in the future but right now everything is ok.

For now, just for now, it's ok.

The morning came and went a lot better than the one before. Bill woke up first and found himself still caught up in Dipper's arms. It was a really nice place to be. Very warm and safe. Dipper still smelled amazing.

The alpha also looked cute while sleeping. Dipper cuddled Bill more in his sleep and Bill purred a little bit. He felt so cared about. This alpha adored him to pieces; every part of him was something Dipper would never change.

Dipper means so fucking much to Bill. He can't imagine being without him. What that means he's not sure. He has never felt like this. He doesn't know why he feels like this. It's confusing as shit. He's not good at emotions and it's going to take time to figure it out.

After finals he'll have the time to think.

That day went well. Bill got through his finals then met up with Dipper again then went back to the alpha's house. Dipper made dinner (with Bill attempting to help) and they binge watched Mystery Science Theater 3000, both enjoying making fun of the terrible movies.

Bill fixed up his nest again before letting Dipper in. He was happy Dipper didn't seem annoyed at how meticulous he was with it. Spending 20 minutes on pillow positions alone would probably seem excessive to an alpha, especially one not familiar with omega nesting habits.

Another thing Bill appreciated was that Dipper never tried to enter his nest unless Bill gives him permission to do so. He never just assumes he has an open invitation. It's Bill's nest so it's always Bill's call, not Dipper's. 

His alpha is truly the best alpha there is.

The next day was the last day of finals. They got ready and Dipper took a shower in the morning before they left. As much as he liked smelling like Bill it'd been several days since his last shower and he felt gross.

Dipper took his finals then planned to go wait for Bill nearby as his finally was in the same building but ended about 15 minutes later. He didn't notice anything weird was going on at first but soon noticed he was being followed.

He stopped and turned seeing a girl from his last class there.

She was an omega but if Dipper had to guess, she wasn't from the complex given she didn't seem to hate him or even be suspicious and he's pretty sure he's on the omega complex's permanent dislike list. 

"Um, can I help you?"  
He asked awkwardly.  
"Yeah, my name is Lilly. We shared a class."  
"We did indeed."  
"Well, since school's done for the year I'm free so I was wondering if you'd like to go get a drink with me?"  
She fluttered her eye lashes, trying to look small and cute. Oh god she was hitting on him. This was even more unwanted than it normally is.  
"Thank for the offer but I have prior arrangements. Sorry."  
"It doesn't have to be at this very moment. We can schedule it for a time when you're free."  
"Oh, uh, right."  
"Come on, everyone knows you're such a sweetie. I'd love to get to know you better. Don't you want to know me?"

That was a trap right there. If he says no he's the asshole but if he says yes he's putting himself in a situation he doesn't want to be in. Getting hit on sucked. The people who flirt with him know he's gentle and not aggressive so they feel comfortable being insistent knowing he won't lash out.

He just wants to be with Bill. Is that too much to ask? 

Suddenly Lilly was pushed out of the way with enough force to almost knock her to the ground. She barely kept her balance, only managing because there was a pillar for her to grab on to. She glared at the person who pushed her only to be met with a look of seething hatred from none other than Bill Cipher.

Dipper blinked. He wasn't expecting to be saved by Bill but he couldn't help but be relieved. At the same time though, he was concerned. Bill's scent was bitter and angry and Dipper feels he should probably attempt to defuse the situation before Bill actually hurts Lilly.

"Bill?"

That seemed to be enough because as soon as he spoke Bill turned to him. His expression changed to forced happy and Dipper was immediately embraced. It wasn't a relaxed hold, no it was tight and clearly stated "this is mine".

Dipper wrapped and arm around him and started petting his hair in an attempt to make Bill calm down. He had nothing to worry about. Dipper wasn't going anywhere. Bill only took that as a reward and shot Lilly a nasty look that said this alpha's his and she better back the fuck off.

"Um, rain check."  
Lilly muttered before leaving in a hurry. Even once she was gone Bill didn't relax.  
"Bill, what is up with you? That display was a bit unnecessary."

Dipper said. Bill pushed away from him only to grab him by the arm and start pulling him along. Dipper could plant his feet down and keep both of them there if he wanted to, he was a lot stronger than Bill after all, but the grip Bill had on him was tight and angry enough for Dipper to think better of it. 

They got some stares from the other people on campus but Bill didn't seem to care for once. He was pissed off enough that anyone in their way moved aside without needing to be asked. Poor Dipper had no idea what Bill's problem was.

Bill dragged him to his car.

"Bill, please slow down. What's wrong? Why are you upset?"  
"Take me home."  
"Ok, but I expect an explanation when we get there."

Dipper drove them back home like asked while Bill quietly fumed the whole way. He was so confused as to why the omega was so very upset. Bill dragged him across campus. Dipper might be done but Bill's got another year of school. People are going to remember that.

Bill waited impatiently as Dipper unlocked the front door to his house. He wasn't calmed down at all, in fact he seems to be getting more restless by the minute, and Dipper was getting worried. What's ruffled his omega's feathers this badly?

"Ok, now let's get some ice cream and talk about what's upsetting you so much. Does that sound good?"  
Dipper asked as he walked into the living room. He turned when he heard the door slam.  
"Bill was that really-"  
"Sit on the ground pine tree."  
"But-"  
" _Now_." 

As an alpha, Dipper really didn't like being commanded but as a person with any level of common sense he knew better than to let the alpha part of him make any decisions right now. So, instead, he just did as Bill asked and sat on the floor.

He wasn't sure what to expect but yelling was high on the list. Instead of blowing up further, Bill climbed into his lap and curled up to him. Dipper was now even more confused. One minute Bill's seething mad the next he's straddled Dipper's lap and clinging as much as possible.

"Hey, hey, Bill, what's wrong? Use your words."  
Dipper said. Bill pressed his face in Dipper's neck. The action seemed innocent enough until he felt Bill's tongue and immediately pulled Bill off him.  
"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, ok you can _not_ just scent someone without asking first. What's gotten into you?"  
Dipper didn't think he said that harshly but there were still tears pricking in Bill's eyes now.  
"Bill, come on, please tell me what's wrong. I can't see inside your head."  
Bill sniffed.  
"You took a shower."  
"I did."  
"You don't smell anything like me now. She- that girl didn't know- she-"  
Tears were streaming down Bill's face now.   
"What does this have to do with Lilly?"  
Dipper asked gently.   
"She was trying to take you from me! If you smelled like me she'd have known better."

Oh. Dipper gets it now. Bill's jealous, terrified someone will take his alpha away, and it bothers him when they don't smell like each other. Dipper's his best friend, his comfort, and his safety. It's no wonder he feels possessive of him, the thought of losing that is probably terrifying.

Dipper pulled Bill into a hug.

"Oh honey, you don't have to worry. I promise no one is going to take me away from you."  
"But she- she-"  
"Shh, shh, it's ok. I wasn't going to go out with her. I don't even know her."  
"I don't want you taken from me. I don't want to be alone."  
"You won't be alone. I promise I'm not going anywhere, honey. I'm far too in love with you to leave."

Everything stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper wanted to rewind time, press undo and take back his words. He'd be happy with anything really as long as it meant he could unsay those words. His past-self needed to be smacked in the face hard enough to leave a lasting hand print.

"I- um…"

Dipper didn't know what to say to recover this. Bill was looking at him with an unreadable expression. He'd seemed happy at the confession for all of 3 seconds before other thoughts seemed to hit him and his expression turned to extreme distress then to what it was now.

Oh god, Dipper felt like he might be sick. He can't handle Bill just staring at him like that.

"Bill, come on, say something _please_. I can't handle the silence."  
"You… you're in love with me?"  
Bill sounded small and Dipper felt guilty.  
"Yeah… Secret's out I guess. I figured it'd freak you out so I hadn't planned on saying anything."  
"How long?"  
"A really _really_ long time but it doesn't matter. You have been pretty firm about not wanting a mate so I had no intention of even asking. What you want matters more than my feelings."

Dipper was desperately trying to keep his voice from shaking as his heart was breaking. There was something about saying it out loud that felt like the end. If he confessed to Bill he can't cling to the faint hope Bill would one day want him the same way. It's over, it's done, and it _hurts so badly_. 

Bill wasn't saying anything and Dipper couldn't handle the silence so he just kept talking.

"Pathetic isn't it? Falling so fucking hard for the one person I don't have a chance with. I just… you're so amazing. I love you so much it's not even funny. You're everything I've ever wanted."  
Bill frowned. He could see Dipper's heart breaking every moment he wasn't returning Dipper's feelings.  
"God damn it."  
Dipper was crying now. Bill's unending silence just added to the pain.

"I was going to be happy just being your friend. As long as I could be there for you I would be ok. I may never get you in my bed but at least you could come to me for support when you were scared. I could handle it, never getting to kiss you, never having you as just mine, as long as I could take care of you I could handle it. Oh god… why does this have to hurt so much?"

Bill absolutely could not handle watching Dipper break down like this. He'd never seen the alpha cry before or get upset like this and it was utterly heartbreaking. Dipper was falling apart and needed some sort of response, but Bill didn't have a response.

In movies this would be the part where the conflicted love interest realizes their feelings were love the whole time and confess so the couple could ride off into the sunset together. This, however, wasn't a movie. Emotions are more complicated than that and Bill's terrified of making the wrong move.

He has to figure things out with himself before he can respond either way with a clear conscious. He doesn't want to hurt Dipper. This isn't over by any means, Bill isn't about to give up his best friend without a fight, but he needs time to think and Dipper needs time to calm down. 

So, Bill made the decision. It wasn't going to feel good but the best option isn't always the easiest. He just hopes Dipper won't decide he's not worth the trouble and quit speaking to him since it might be a while and the end probably won't be exactly what Dipper wants.

Bill has a lot work through and he can't do that while Dipper is breaking down in front of him.

"Dipper… I think we should spend some time apart."  
Dipper's heart was already broken but that sentence took a sledge hammer to the pieces.  
"Oh…"  
Bill flinched at how broken Dipper sounded.  
"Pine tree don't look at me like that. I'm not ending our friendship, alright?"  
"That's _not_ what that meant?"  
"No, it's not."  
Bill said. 

"Love is… love is big and it's a lot to handle. I have a bunch of personal stuff I need to figure out before I even begin to process everything that's happened in the past ten minutes. It's not going to be healthy for either of us if I do that here. I need space and time."

Dipper wiped his eyes with his hand not that it did much to stop the tears.  
"How- how long is that going to take?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh… great."  
"Dipper I'm trying to be mature here. I don't want to stop being your friend but you know me better than anyone so you should know to trust me when I say I need space."  
"I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

Bill sighed and pulled his crying alpha into a tight hug. Dipper wasn't processing what he was trying to say. The alpha was too upset. Bill can only hope what he's trying to do will make sense to Dipper once he's calmed down enough to think.

"Pine tree, I can't work on myself while watching you break like this. You're falling apart and I don't want to leave you while you're suffering but there is only going to be more pain if I stay."   
"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have trauma because people in my life didn't step back to think when they should have. You're the only good thing in my life. I don't want to lose you over a hasty decision. That unfortunately means I have to leave for a while."

Bill rubbed Dipper's back while the alpha let out some fresh sobs and apologized over and over again.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Dipper was crying again and it hurt Bill to hear it.  
"But If- if this is what you need I- I won't stop you."  
Dipper sounded broken but was still trying to put Bill before himself like the self-sacrificing person he is.  
"You gotta let go then."  
"A few more moments."  
"Dipper-"   
" _Please_. You're my entire world. Let me hold you for a minute longer, please, please, please, I need this, please!"  
Bill sighed.  
"Ok."

He gave Dipper a minute longer before pulling back. Dipper _did not_ want to let go of him but forced himself to allow Bill to get up. Bill went and packed up his things, trying to be quick, while Dipper sat on the ground, shutting down.

Dipper didn't move until Bill had said bye and was at the door.

"Wait!"  
Bill paused and looked at Dipper as he got off the floor and stumbled over to him.  
"I'm not staying, pine tree."  
"I- I know that. I just- here."  
Dipper pulled out his wallet and shoved a handful of money at Bill.  
"Dipper, that's like $300."  
"Just take it. I don't want you eating nothing but instant ramen."  
"Dipper."  
"If I'm not going to see you for a long time at least I'll know you're eating properly. Just make me feel like I'm a good alpha one last time. Please, just, _please. I want to be a good alpha_."  
Bill hesitantly took the money because Dipper was already in tears and he didn't want him break down further. He wasn't going to spend the money if he could help it.  
"You've always been the best alpha, pine tree."

With that, Bill left. He put his stuff in his car, got in, and drove away. Dipper gave him the money for food, but he wouldn't object to Bill using some of it to fix up his car. It was looking pretty beat up.

After Bill was out of sight Dipper closed his door. He was alone, so alone. 

He didn't want to be alone.

" _God damn it_!"

Dipper slid to the floor, curled in a ball, and just cried. If he was crying hard while Bill was here it was nothing compared to now. He sobbed, he smashed his fists on the ground, he gripped at his hair, he _just broke down completely_.

He doesn't know how to handle this. How does he handle the one person he loved more than anything else in the universe rejecting him? Knowing from the start Bill would reject him if he confessed didn't make this easier. It just made him hate himself for telling Bill.

He felt rejected and it hurt. His emotions were taking over his reasoning and he couldn't think straight. Right now what Bill had tried to tell him didn't register at all, he just knew he was hurt and not ready to handle it.

All he could think was that he should have worked to get rid of his feelings but he didn't. He let his need to protect and care develop beyond what he knew Bill wanted because if felt good. It felt good to be close like that. It felt good to give that type of affection like that. It felt good to be _needed_ like that. 

Bill didn't know what he was doing to Dipper. He just though he finally had a friend he could be close with and depend on. He was the innocent party. Dipper knew and did nothing. This is his fault. This is all his fault. _Everything is his fault_.

Oh god.

The pain in his chest was so vivid. His heart was in pieces, too many to pick up, and it's his fault. He's an idiot. How could he fool himself into thinking, one day, Bill might love him back? He knew Bill's opinions. 

Fuck. Dipper has never been interested in anyone but Bill. That omega is his first love and this is his first heart break. He never realized how much pain is actually involved in it. It's awful. He feels like he's being torn in half.

Dipper leaned against the door, tears nowhere near stopping. He'll tear himself apart if he stays here by himself. He doesn't know how to handle this but he knows someone who does. Scraping together every ounce of determination he could find, he pulled out his phone and shakily dialed a number. It was picked up immediately.

"Hello?"  
"M-Mabel?"  
"Oh god, Dipper, are you alright?!"  
"No. Can- can you come over, p-please?"  
"On my way!"

By the time Mabel burst in Dipper had dragged himself into the pillow fort. The nest inside still smelled like Bill and Dipper was clinging to the scent before it faded forever. It was only fueling his emotional turmoil more but you'd have a snowballs chance in hell of making him leave.

It wasn't hard for Mabel to find her brother. She just had to follow the sound of broken sobbing. She poked her head into the fort and saw Dipper curled up with a pillow clutched to his chest crying his eyes out.

"Dipper!"  
She moved forward an inch and Dipper growled at her.  
"No you'll make his scent fade faster!"  
"Ok, ok, I won't come in, but you gotta tell me what's happened to make you so upset."  
She had an idea, Bill's car was no longer parked here, but she wasn't going to assume anything.  
"B-Bill left."  
"I saw his car was gone. When's he coming back? You need some omega cuddles."  
"I don't know. I said- I said I loved him and- and- and he l-left."

Mabel was speechless. She didn't think Bill would up an leave Dipper like that. Doesn't he know her brother would do anything for him?! She has words for that omega if she ever sees him. Screw if he's scared, he hurt her brother.

"Mabel why does it have to hurt so much?"  
"It's because you loved him and unrequited love hurts."  
"I could- I could have been fine if I'd just kept my stupid mouth shut."  
"Dipper…"  
"I'm so stupid! This is all my fault."  
"It's not your fault."  
" _Yes it is_. I knew Bill didn't want a mate and I fell in love with him anyway. Bill just thought he finally had someone he could be close with and depend on. He never wanted my love."

Mabel can't fault them for wanting different things but it sound to her like Bill might have lead Dipper on. Alphas aren't supposed to hit omegas but if it turns out Bill was using Dipper, Mabel will knock his lights out. Her and Dipper are twin alphas and they protect each other.

For now though, she has to focus on her brother. Dipper's never been a crier so him sobbing like this means he's dangerously upset. He's never faced heartbreak before and the first time is always the worst. Dipper was in so deep too so it probably hurts worse than just puppy love.

Dipper wouldn't leave the fort unless he had too. Mabel was going to let him stay there. The scent was making him crazy since it was directly connected with his distress but he'll calm down once it's gone. Dipper ate mostly ice cream and comfort food Mabel would pass to him.

Mabel took control of Dipper's phone so he wouldn't go texting Bill while emotionally compromised. Bill never texted him. He got texts from his other friends though. She had a conversation with Wendy on Dipper's phone.

After hearing what happened, Wendy had said she felt really bad for encouraging Dipper to confess. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know it would turn out like this, so Mabel didn't blame her for anything. After all, she wasn't the only one encouraging Dipper to confess.

After Bill's scent had faded Dipper's emotions calmed down. He didn't have something to cling to that made him distressed and could think more clearly. He was out of the nest, no longer needing it now that Bill's scent was gone. That's not to say Dipper was better, he was super depressed and had no energy or motivation to even take care of himself, but at least he was hysterical anymore.

Over the course of a week Dipper explained everything a bit better than he could while inconsolably upset. He could think clearly but it came to him slowly. It took a lot of energy to think hard about this let alone say it all out loud but he managed.

 

Mabel learned that Bill didn't say "I don't love you" and walk out like she thought. He got very distressed by Dipper's confession which made Dipper upset and feel rejected which made him even more upset. So Dipper was too upset to focus on what Bill had tried to tell him. 

Now that Dipper wasn't a crying mess he could process what Bill was actually trying to say days ago. 

Really, Bill did the mature thing. He couldn't work through what he needed to work through while Dipper was there and upset and Dipper couldn't calm down if Bill stayed around being unsure of he wanted. They didn't want to lose each other but hanging around together while they're each going through this wouldn't be healthy.

Love was also big and new for Bill so it probably scared him. According to Dipper, Bill hasn't had luck with any type of relationship before Dipper, friendship or otherwise. It's natural for him to want space to think and process everything. Dipper had been too distraught at the time to see Bill was separating them to save their relationship, not end it.

Knowing this didn't help Dipper move on, in fact, it made him fall even more in love with Bill. He means so much to Bill the omega is trying to work on himself instead of pushing him away and running from the scary situation. He's trying to do what'll keep them together even though running like he always had would be easier.

It made him hopeful. Hopeful that maybe Bill will come back saying he loves Dipper too. After all, Dipper wouldn't be surprised if Bill didn't know how to recognize that he's in love. Dipper certainly had to have his own feelings pointed out to him and Bill practically clueless when it comes to this type of stuff.

He had loved Bill more than anything and he _still_ loves Bill more than anything. Bill is still the only one he can imagine spending his life with. He was upset for days but that didn't make him love that omega any less. Part of the reason it hurt so bad was because he still loved Bill even though he felt rejected. 

He's not better and he's not exactly happy, heart fragile and cracked but in back in one piece. He's mostly anxious and depressed. It's really hard not having Bill around. He usually sees him at least twice a week and it's been a week and a half since he left. He's nervous and agitated, worried about his omega. Bill hasn't texted him yet and Mabel won't give him his phone back. 

What if something happened to Bill? What if he's hurt? Or stranded? What if some other alpha is harassing him and Dipper isn't there to defend him? What if he… what if he decided he doesn't want to see Dipper again? What if he never contacts Dipper again? 

Oh god what if-

Dipper's phone beeped for the first time in a week. Both Alphas looked towards it. Mabel picked it up to check who just texted Dipper's phone. She stared at the screen and the message on it. She's not sure if she should show it to Dipper but he looked over her shoulder before she could hide it.

Immediately the phone was yanked out of her hands so he could stare at the message.

_???: Text Bill before he has a meltdown_


	11. Chapter 11

Bill felt terrible. He could barely sleep at all and he was restless, tossing and turning in his closet nest. He's even less ok when he's not in his nest so he doesn't leave unless it's absolutely necessary and he hasn't put Sir Ramsey down in days.

At first he could deal with the withdrawal. He left wearing Dipper's sweatshirt so he could still seek comfort from the alpha's scent. The scent was completely gone now though since he didn't have Dipper around to rub his scent on it.

At this point it really needed to be washed but Bill couldn't bring himself to take it off. Besides, going to the laundromat would mean he would have to leave his nest and he is not prepared to do that at all.

He didn't think it would be this hard to be away from Dipper but it was the worst. He doesn't feel safe here. It's quiet, no one can get in his room without a key, no one's yelling, but his safety feels artificial. 

It reminds him of when he was a child and would hide in his closet when his parents fought so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Spending most of his childhood in a nest in his tiny closet is why he's so much more comfortable in small spaces. No one can hurt him if they can't fit into the place he's hiding in because they won't be able to reach him.

When he wasn't feeling super distressed he was trying to work through what he's been feeling. 

He should have done this much sooner but he didn't because it felt good. It felt good to be close like that. It felt good to receive affection like that. It felt good to be _wanted_ like that. He didn't want to think what it might mean; he just wanted to keep feeling good. How could he be so _selfish_?!

Bill didn't think about his actions and he was so affectionate with Dipper and treated him so special it's no wonder the alpha couldn't help developing deeper feelings. Dipper did nothing wrong. Bill's the guilty one for making him fall. He's the reason Dipper was so upset. This is Bill's fault. This is all Bill's fault. _Everything is Bill's fault_.

Bill put his face in his hands trying to keep the noise down as he cried. He hurt Dipper, he knows he did, and that knowledge is painful. He didn't want to hurt him but Bill just got so scared and overwhelmed.

He only knows how to handle overwhelming situations by separating himself from them until he has a solution. If he knew a better way he would have done something that didn't hurt Dipper so badly. He never wants to his alpha to have to cry like that again. 

The type of relationship Dipper wants is scary and intimidating. After witnessing so many relationships violently burn to the ground the thought of being in one was terrifying. He doesn't want to be hurt like that. He doesn't want _to hurt_ anyone like that.

That's why he wanted to think. He wanted to sort everything out so he can give Dipper something _good_ , something that won't end horribly. Bill doesn't want to be anything but genuine with Dipper. The alpha deserves the best and pretending to make him happy isn't giving him the best, it's giving him a lie when he's done nothing to deserve anything but honesty.

Despite how scared love makes him feel, Bill really misses Dipper. He misses the alpha's warmth and his arms around him. He misses the way Dipper smells, his smile, and the way he coos comforting things at Bill when he's upset, assuring he'll always be there. 

Bill would give anything to listen to the alpha nerd out about something. He's adorable and Bill adores the way his eyes just light up when he's passionate about something. Bill would love another cooking lesson from him, less because Bill likes cooking and more because Dipper is so excited to teach him and he likes making Dipper happy.

Right now, he wants Dipper to be here and curl around him, to hold him tight and tell him everything will be ok. When did he get so dependent? He misses Dipper so badly it hurts. Why is he not ok without the alpha?

He's hardly made sense of anything and he's been on the verge of texting Dipper for a week and a half. He wants Dipper to know he misses him and that he's sorry for hurting him, that he still cares and never wants to hurt him like that again. 

He also wants someone to talk him through things, but he's not sure he wants to make Dipper be that someone. Bill's put the alpha through enough as it is and, while he will appreciate any support he's given, it shouldn't be on Dipper to fix Bill's issues. 

Bill doesn't want Dipper to fix him anyway. It's something he has to do himself. Besides, Dipper gives so much already he doesn't need to give even more. Bill wishes he could give back at the same level but he just doesn't know how. 

That's something they should talk about because Bill doesn't want to be a leach. He wants to give back but his whole life he's only pushed people away. He and Dipper also need different things. Of course, even having that conversation entirely depend on if Dipper even want to speak with him after what he did. 

Bill's scared of what the reply will be if he texts Dipper. What if he hates him now? What if he blocked Bill's number so Bill can't contact him? He was so upset he might and since Dipper's graduating this would be the ideal time to kick Bill out of his life for good. 

Bill would not be able to handle that.

There was a light knock on the closet door.

"Hey Bill, I got you some food."

Marni. What Dipper had said seemed to have struck a chord with her. She was apologetic and everyone was now keeping their hands off Bill. He wasn't ready to forgive but Marni was making it up to him by running errands for him so he didn't have to leave his nest.

Bill knocked back as a sign it was ok to open the closet enough to give him the food and whatever change there was. He didn't like it but he had to use some of the money Dipper gave him because his card got declined. Apparently he has exactly $0.04 in his bank account.

Marni slid the door open enough to hand Bill a bag of takeout before closing it again. Bill adjusted so he could sit up and eat. He didn't have much of an appetite but eating once a day gave him some consistency. He was mostly doing because Dipper had wanted him to though.

"Bill, I know I'm not your favorite person but your favorite person isn't allowed in the complex because he's an alpha. I'm not going to pretend I'm anywhere close to a replacement but you can still talk to me if you need to."

Marni said. Everyone in the complex who's seen him the few times he's been out of his room can tell Bill is very upset. It's very hard for everyone to avoid comforting him when he's clearly near tears 24/7 but they've all agreed not to touch him. 

There was a long bout of silence before Bill spoke from in the closet.

"You can't come in."  
Marni deflated a little and there was another pause before Bill spoke again.  
"But I need someone to talk me through my emotions and you're the only thing I've got."  
"So you'll let me help?"

"You have to sit outside the closet, you're not allowed in my nest, and you can't tell anyone else anything. I'm a private person. This isn't anybody's business but mine. If you tell anyone anything I say you're dead to me."

"Ok. It'll stay between us and I'll sit out here."  
Marni sat on the floor and leaned against the closet door.  
"So what's wrong?"  
There was a large bit of silence and Marni just decided to be patient.  
"I left my alpha after he said he loved me."  
"You _what_?"  
"Don't say it like that I already feel like shit about it!"  
"Sorry. Why did you do that?"

"I got… I got scared. He loves me. That's terrifying. I didn't want to hurt him but I know I did and I feel terrible about it. He was so upset, _how could I do that to him_? He's the most important person in the world to me. How could I hurt him like that? I'm such a terrible person."

In Marni's opinion a terrible person wouldn't be feeling this level of grief and regret and pain. Bill probably just panicked.

"If it hurts so much, why did you leave?" 

"I couldn't tell him how I felt when I didn't _know_ how I felt. I don't want to lie to him. He deserves the best and nothing but sincere honesty. I needed space to think. I feel so much when it comes to him. I've been trying but I just can't understand what any of it means. I can't make sense of _anything_ and I have no real life examples to go off of, so I'm on my own."

"Nothing to go off of? What about your family?"

"I grew up in a loveless house of horrors and violence until child protection services came and gave custody of me to my sister. I'm pretty sure my situation is not one that should be emulated."

Bill had said that completely deadpan and suddenly his aggression and hatred of touch made more sense to Marni.

"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well I have good experiences."  
"Brag brag."  
"Shush, I'm trying to help."  
"Then get to it."  
Marni took a second to keep her temper. Bill was being difficult on purpose.  
" _Anyway_ , I have good experiences so why don't you tell me how that alpha makes you feel. Maybe I can help you figure things out."  
She heard Bill sigh from inside the closet.

"Well, I've got nothing left to lose. He makes me feel… safe. Just him being near makes me feel safer. Happy, he makes me just so very happy all the time. He doesn't even have to do anything, he just has to be there. I feel cared about and adored, like I matter, like I'm worth something. No one _ever_ thinks I'm worth something."

Bill paused trying to stop what was coming. It didn't work and he started crying.

"I miss him. I miss him, and just everything about him, so fucking much. I can't sleep well because he's not here. I want his arms around me. I want him to hold me and tell me he's there and everything will be ok. I miss his scent. I want it all over me forever. I'm not ok without him. I want him to protect me and call me honey. I want to see him smile and hear him laugh."

Bill took a few choked breathes still crying.

"Why am I so needy? I was independent until he infected my life with his kindness and genuine care. He treated me like an equal and respected me. Now I'm a mess because he's not here. I just want to be good to him and do things that will make him as happy as he makes me."

While she didn't like that Bill was upset now, that was all Marni needed to hear. Bill's feelings were plain as day to her but he did seem to be able to recognize them. Just to make sure though…

"Bill, can I ask you a few questions?"  
"S-sure. Why not? I'm already spilling my guts."  
"Do you adore your alpha?"  
"He's the most wonderful, kind, gentle, loving alpha on the planet, of course I adore him."   
"How'd you feel about the attention?"  
"I loved every drop of attention he gave me. It felt wonderful."  
"When you're with him you feel…?"  
"Relaxed. I know he'll keep me safe and I don't have to hide from him. I don't have any guards up."  
"You mentioned a pet name. How do you feel about those?"  
"I- I like being called honey and sweetie. It's so affectionate it makes me feel warm and happy."  
"Do you want to kiss him?"  
"If he asked first I'm not going to say I'd be against it…"  
"And you want to make him happy?"  
"With everything I have."  
She knew it.  
"Bill, you love him."  
"I- no love seems a bit much."  
"Ok, maybe you need to work up to that, but you at least have a serious crush on him."  
"I guess."

"Honestly, I could tell by the way you looked at him that what you felt wasn't platonic. How relaxed you were in his arms and the look of pure happiness said it all. You're not like that with anyone. You love him and he loves you."

"What do I do now?"  
"Call him back? Tell him you've figured things out. At the very least let him know how much you miss him."  
The closet slid open a small bit and Bill peered out.  
"What if he hates me?"  
"He's not going to hate you for needing time to think. He knows better than anyone else you need space."  
"But it's been a week and a half and I left him in tears. Oh god he hates me I'm sure of it."  
"What was his name again?"  
"Dipper Pines. Why?"  
"No reason. Are you done eating, I'll take your trash."  
"Yeah."

Bill handed over the empty takeout boxes before sliding the closet closed and Marni left with the trash. She threw them out then went to her room and pulled out her laptop. She then hacked into the school registry, pulled up Dipper Pines contact info and proceeded to text him.

_Marni: Text Bill before he has a meltdown._


	12. Chapter 12

Bill had just settled back down in the closet when he got hit by a flurry of texts. Startled, he hesitated before checking his phone. The only people who ever texted him were Pyronica and Marni… and Dipper.

Marni was just here and Pyronica was at work so that leaves… Dipper. 

Bill picked up his phone, holding it like he's scared it might bite, and checked his messages.

_Dipper: Are you ok?!_   
_Dipper: Please be ok_   
_Dipper: Bill please answer I'm worried_

He still cares…

_Bill: I'm fine_

Not really true.

_Bill: why are you freaking out?_

_Dipper: oh thank god_   
_Dipper: I got a mysterious text saying I needed to text you because you were about to have a meltdown._   
_Dipper: I got so worried something happened to you_

Bill groaned.

_Bill: Marni texted you that. I'm sure of it._   
_Bill: She probably hacked into the school registry to get your number like she did mine._

_Dipper: Oh._   
_Dipper: So you're ok?_   
_Dipper: you didn't actually need me…?_   
_Dipper: or want to talk to me…._

Bill hesitated. He could lie but, then again, this is his chance to tell Dipper what he's been putting off.

_Bill: I do need you._   
_Bill: I lied. I'm not ok._   
_Bill: and I've wanted to talk to you this entire time._

_Dipper: What's wrong?_   
_Dipper: Talk to me._

_Bill: I made you cry._   
_Bill: I broke your heart._   
_Bill: Don't you hate me?_

When Dipper didn't respond Bill was sure he actually did hate him. He began tearing up then his phone rang. It was dipper. He was calling. He did want to talk or maybe he had mean things to say. Maybe he wanted to say just how much he hated Bill.

No. That doesn't sound like Dipper at all. Dipper wouldn't do something so cruel. He's far too sweet and kind. Bill managed to bring himself to answer the phone right before it would have cut out. Dipper spoke the moment they were connected.

"I love you."  
Bill was a bit blindsided.  
"What?"  
"Don't you ever, ever, think that I hate you. I love you. I will always love you."  
"Why do you still love me? I made you cry. I _hurt_ you! I'm a terrible person. How could I hurt you like that? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I made you cry. I'm sorry."  
Bill was crying now which caused Dipper to go into comfort mode.   
"No, honey, no. It's ok. You're not a terrible person. You were trying to save our relationship. I couldn't focus while I was so upset but I understand that now. It's ok."  
"It's not! I hurt you!"  
"Honey, please listen. It's ok. You didn't mean to. I forgive you. I love you, please don't cry."

"I don't understand why you love me so much. I'm not obedient or submissive and have such a learning curve with relationships and giving affection. I can't even cook. I'm the worst omega ever."

"I love you because you're not obedient and submissive. I don't want someone who backs down and does whatever I say. I want someone who's not afraid to stand up to me and call me out on my bullshit. There's something so endearing about you, about how difficult you are. I love your sass and how much of a jerk you can be."  
Dipper said.  
"You're strong, you're independent, you're smart, and you speak your mind. I love it all. You're so much fun to talk to. I love your snarky humor and you're the perfect size to hold. You have such beautiful eyes and I love all you're freckles. You smell so perfect. Oh how much I love your scent. I could breath you in all day and never get tired of it."

Bill was speechless. No one had ever talked about him like that before. Dipper loved him for all the qualities everyone else hated and had told him he was worthless for. Something in him felt warm and happy. 

He was loved.

Bill sniffed pathetically as tears ran down his face in heavy streams. They needed to talk, let each other know how they're doing and that they still care, and they could now that Dipper had calmed down and there was a bit of distance between them.

"Bill, I'm probably never going to stop loving you, but as long as you can still come to me when you need someone I'll be fine. So please don't feel like you have to love me. I'll be happy as long as you can still depend on me when you're in need."

"God damn it pine tree."  
Bill said.  
"Why do you gotta be so sweet all the time? I've never been loved before. It's fucking terrifying."  
"Bill…"

"I don't know what to say. I'm still figuring things out. It's a hard subject to tackle. I talked to Marni and she helped me get sorted a little. I just need to think. I don't want to do something that will hurt you more."

"That's ok. I don't know what you've been through but you seem to have a hard time dealing with emotions directly."  
"I do. It's hard. I don't know what you did to me but I miss you so fucking bad. It's hard to sleep. I don't feel safe I just… I fucking miss you."  
"I miss you too. If you need me I'm always just a text or phone call away. I don't care if it's 3am or 2 in the afternoon, if you need me contact me."  
Dipper assured gently. Bill sniffed and wiped at his tears.  
"So you're not mad?"

"No, of course not. I know you. You process things slower and clearly aren't good at identifying this stuff. Remember how you didn't even know we were friends until I said something about it? You were completely floored that we were friends even though we'd been acting like friends for a while. It's ok."

"Thanks, pine tree."  
Bill smiled a little bit.  
"When I see you again can I have a hug?"  
"Sure, Bill, I'll give you as many hugs as you want and make you feel as safe and cared for as possible."  
"You're the best. I've wanted to be back with you since I left."

"Well, um, graduation is coming up. If you want to see me soon you can come to that. I kind of wanted to invite you anyway. It's next weekend so you still have time to think on it. I wanted to invite you s-sooner but, well, Mabel wouldn't let me have my phone back."

"Ok. I'll try to come. Can you keep texting me every day until then?"  
"Yes, I can."

-

Dipper was upset. It was graduation and Bill wasn't there. He's met with his family, his mother had taken pictures, he'd been congratulated, Ford talked to him about job opportunities, but he can't enjoy it because Bill wasn't there. 

His mother took his phone because he kept checking it instead of paying attention. Now Mabel had it and wasn't giving it back. It makes him nervous since he knows she's not sure if she likes Bill because that omega made him cry and she's not listening to his reasoning.

It's been like 2 and a half weeks since he's seen Bill in person and it's making him antsy. Mabel thinks he should move on but he can't. He wants Bill and no one else will do. She tried to help by setting him up on a blind date and he threw such a big fit she canceled it herself and didn't try again.

He hadn't liked throwing a fit but he couldn't help it. The thought of being involved like that with anyone but Bill was genuinely distressing to him. He's still a mad at her for doing that and for trying to make him abandon Bill in general.

That omega needs him whether love be in the equation or not. Dipper talked to Bill every day for the entire week and that boy is not in the best state without him. Plus, he promised Bill a hug here and he needs that hug just as much as Bill does.

He had quit being quite so depressed once he was talking to Bill regularly again but now he's feeling the despair creep back in. He got really excited because he was going to get to see Bill today. He was more excited to see Bill then he was to see his own parents.

Now Bill's not even here.

He was told to suck it up and at least pretend to look happy when accepting his degree, at least pretend for the camera. They tell him he needs to smile like he's having a good time and act like he's excited to be here.

He's not happy but he's supposed to pretend.

Near him his mother made a joke that got Stan laughing but it didn't even reach him. Everything felt kind of dulled and he was sad. Bill wasn't here. His beautiful, precious, wonderful omega, the love of his life, didn't come to this event.

How was he going to pretend to be ok?

He sucked it up sort of. He'll put on a fake smile when he accepts his degree but he's not expending the effort if eyes aren't on him. It'd be a waste of energy. He knows his family wants to take him to dinner after this but he might skip out. He's not feeling it.

Mabel sat in the crowd next to her mate, Pacifica, while they were calling people to get their decrees. She goes to a different college and graduates on a different day. She hopes Dipper can cheer up. It's off putting to see him so down.

She felt a buzzing and pulled Dipper's phone out of her pocket, glancing at the screen. She did a double take then glanced around before unlocking the phone so she could reply to the message that was just received.

_Bill: Hey has it started yet?_

_Mabel: It has._   
_Mabel: This is Mabel btw._

_Bill: shit._

_Mabel: Why aren't you here?_

_Bill: I need a ride_

_Mabel: And you're only saying that now?_

_Bill: I'm sorry I would have been there on time if I could. You don't need to bitch at me._

Mabel looked over and saw Pacifica reading the texts indiscreetly. They made eye contact and Pacifica gave her a "do the right thing" look. Mabel quietly sighed but nodded. This might at least make things up to Dipper.

_Mabel: I'll pick you up_

_Bill: can't Dipper?_

_Mabel: He's busy_

_Bill: Fine. Go to 137 East Brentwood ST and find me in the parking lot of the Omega Complex. I'm parking spot 46._

Mabel pocketed the phone then glanced over to make sure her mom was occupied with filming the graduation before slipping out. She went to the parking lot and got in her car before pulling out and heading for the address she was given.

She drove in silence thinking of what she wanted to say to that omega when she sees him. He wasn't hard to spot once she got in the lot. He was leaning against a beat up old car waiting for her. She rolled down her window.

"You coming?"

Bill made eye contact with her then got in the back seat of the car without a word. Once he was buckled up she started driving back. She did not let the silence stay. She had things she wanted to tell Bill, things that would make Dipper mad at her, but Dipper's not here right now.

"So, you gonna explain why you thought it was a good idea to leave my brother breaking down?"  
From the rear view mirror she saw Bill looked wide eyed and spooked as well as guilty.  
"I- well- I was scared. I needed space."  
"And his feelings didn't matter then?"

"What are you talking about? Of course his feelings matter! His feelings matter more than anyone's. I was trying to save us not hurt him. I just didn't know how to identify what I was feeling and needed to leave so I could figure that out. I wanted to give him honest answers not blind guesses."

"Sure, _sure_."  
At that Bill let out a small growl, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, _excuse me_ if I didn't grow up in a loving environment that taught me to identify and process my emotions, but I guess in your world of privilege everyone _always_ has a happy life that doesn't result in severe trauma."

Mabel flinched a little. Ok, maybe she was being a little too hard on him. Bill wasn't looking towards her anymore and was instead glaring out the window. She sighed and let the silence hang for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Bill."  
"Fuck off."  
It was quiet for another minute before Mabel spoke again.  
"Why are you getting to the event so late anyhow?"

"I left a light on in my car accidently and the battery died. I called AAA and they put me on hold for 45 minutes only to tell me it'd cost me $500 for them to come out and fix it since I'm not a member. I have 4 cents in my bank account and maybe $200 of what pine tree gave me. I can't afford that."

"Ouch."  
"Yeah and my sister lives 3 hours away so she couldn't help. I didn't want to be late, honest. I really want to see pine tree."  
"I believe you."  
"Sure."  
Mabel searched for another topic.  
"Why'd you sit in the back seat?"  
Bill let out a frustrated sigh.  
"You're an alpha. If I was in the front you could reach me. You were mad; you could of hurt me. I'm safer back here."  
Bill explained.  
"You're still scared of me?"  
"I'm scared of all alphas that aren't pine tree. He's the only one I know for a fact won't hurt me and will respect my boundaries."  
"I won't hurt you Bill. Dipper would disown me if I was even a little mean to you."  
"Right…"  
"He really loves you more than anything, you know that right?"  
"I know."  
"Do you love him?"  
"I… I know what I want."

Mabel didn't say anything else and they drove the rest of the way in silence. She parked the car back in the parking lot and texted Pacifica as to what's going on. It's apparently over now, Dipper's with them, and people are starting to question her absence.

She got out of the car and Bill followed her at a short distance. She looked back at him.

"You don't like strange alphas so I'm guessing crowds aren't your thing?"  
"No. Not really."  
"Ok then just stay right there."

Bill was left standing there as Mabel rushed back inside before he could even reply. Mabel maneuvered around groups of people until she found her family. Dipper was there in his nice shirt and jacket listening to his mom talk without much interest. She pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

"Sorry I ran out during the graduation but I had a delivery to make."  
"Mabel, I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Get outside and you'll see. I'll hold off mom, just go go."

Dipper rolled his eyes but still slipped away and walked through the crowds. A delivery? What the heck was his sister talking about? He made it to the doors of the building and walked out not expecting much. 

Instead, he saw Bill.

The omega was standing there awkwardly, kicking at the grass, and suddenly Dipper's world was bright again. Dipper moved faster than he had all day and ran up to the small blond that had captured his heart.

"Bill!"  
"Pine tree?"  
They looked at each other, both so very happy to see each other but not sure what to do. Dipper took a chance and opened his arms.  
"Hug?"

Bill embraced him immediately, holding on so very tight and burying his face in Dipper's shoulder. Dipper hugged back, feeling right for the first time in weeks. He might cry it felt so good to have Bill in his arms again.

"I missed you so much, pine tree."  
"I missed you so much too, Bill."  
"Can we not be apart that long again?"  
"I would love that."

They stayed embracing each other for a long time, breathing in each other's scent and realizing just how much they hated being apart. They both teared up a bit. It felt so good to be together, nothing had ever felt better.

"I love you so much Bill."

Bill opened his eyes and pushed back to look into Dipper's eyes.  
"Dipper I thought really hard about everything and I decided…"  
"You decided?"  
"I- I don't know about love yet, that's pretty big, but I decided that… I want you."  
Dipper's eyes widened as Bill continued.

"You make me so happy. These feelings aren't platonic. I want to see your smile every single day and hear you laugh and listen to you talk. I want to be the reason you smile. You're the best thing in my life and I really want to make you as happy as you make me. I just want to be with you."

Dipper honestly wasn't expecting him to say that.  
"Bill… are you saying you want to be my mate?"  
"Yeah, I am. Is that ok?"

Dipper teared up then a huge grin broke out of his face and he lifted Bill by the waist and spun in a circle with him before setting the omega back on him feet and embracing him again. Bill could tell just how happy and excited Dipper was and there was so much love in every movement.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"  
Dipper gave Bill a squeeze then pulled back a little so he could cup Bill's face in his hands.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Yes, you can."

Dipper leaned down and Bill stood on his tip toes to reach better. Their lips met. It was gentle at first then Bill's arms were around Dipper's neck, pulling him closer and Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill to keep their bodies together.

They felt the fireworks and absolutely didn't want to part. When they finally did they were out of breath. Dipper pressed a kiss to Bill's forehead then pulled him close again in his arm. Bill was his. Bill was finally his.

"I love you!"

Dipper said, just sounding oh so happy. Bill didn't verbally return the sentiment but the way he purred loudly and pushed closer, nuzzling into Dipper's neck, just radiating happiness, said all that needed to be said.

From now on things were going to be wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one in the series is called "Love"
> 
> I'm planning to make this a 3 part series
> 
> So look out for more of these two dorks


End file.
